Entre o Céu e o Inferno
by Princesa Chi
Summary: - ABANDONADA - Gina fará de tudo para conquistar o seu amado... Um encontro com o Diabo, reencarnado em Draco Malfoy, mudará sua vida. O acordo: o coração de Harry pela sua virgindade.
1. Informações

**Informações sobre a fic:**

**Spoilers:** Livro 1 ao 5 (embora eu já tenha lido o 6º livro, tenho que dizer que o detestei. De toda forma, não ia dar certo colocar HbP na história, então, só vai até OdF mesmo )

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, essa fic deve tudo à J.K. e a Mayu Shinjo, escritoras de Harry Potter e Akuma na Eros, respectivamente.

**Sobre a história: **Se passa no sexto ano de Gina e o sétimo de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

**Sobre os nomes: **Preferi não manter os nomes originais do mangá, para não ficar aquela fusão de japonês com inglês. Mudei-os para adaptá-los melhor à fic. Quanto ao segundo nome da Gina (_Mabelle_), lembro de ter lido em alguma fic, e achei muito bonito... Como não lembro em qual fic foi, deixo um agradecimento sincero e um pedido atrasado para usá-lo também em minha fic '

**Sobre religiões:** A fic não está tratando da religião em si. Portanto, não sintam-se ofendidos se vocês forem católicos ou não. Não vou dizer qual a minha religião, mais saibam que não estou defendendo uma em específico.

_Acho que isso é tudo... Bom, que comecem a leitura!_

_Ja ne!_

**_(¯·..·_** _Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**_N/A:_** _Finalmente o 1º cap! _

_Só quero avisar aos leitores que esse capítulo não está betado. Dessa vez não é porque eu estou ansiosa para postar (ok, eu estou, mas não vem ao caso agora), mas sim porque vou zerar o HD do meu computador amanhã, e como vai dar um trabalhão reinstalar a internet a cabo e mais todos os programas, achei melhor postar o capítulo logo._

_Espero que gostem _

_Bjinhos!_

**_(¯·..·_** _Princesa Chi **·..·´¯) **_

**Entre o Céu e o inferno**

**Capítulo 1 – O Contrato**

- Por favor, Deus, faça-me mais adulta, assim não me confundirão com os primeiranistas... Por favor, faça minha altura e peito um pouco maiores... Ah, e se possível, perder esse rosto infantil também!

Era o que eu suplicava todas as manhãs, numa pequena capela nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Ela fora construída no início da guerra, logo após o começo do meu quinto ano, para que alguns alunos (na maioria trouxas) pudessem rezar pelo fim da guerra. Eu nunca fui muito religiosa, porém, estava eu ali rezando diariamente por mais de um ano por outros motivos.

Para mim, Virgínia Mabelle Weasley, a guerra não tinha quase nenhuma importância. Por que? Bom, porque tudo o que eu desejava era que um certo garoto prestasse atenção em mim. Seu nome? Harry Potter.

Eu amo o Harry a tanto tempo que já até perdi a conta... Mas como ele vai se interessar por uma garotinha sem peito como eu? Sou apenas a irmã de seu melhor amigo, uma garota ruiva, baixa, sem peito e com cara de criança. Somente os primeiranistas olhariam para mim. Não um rapaz do sétimo ano famoso com Harry Potter. Por que este, além da fama de quem derrotou Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado quando ainda era um bebê, é conhecido por ser um rapaz gentil (só se estoura de vez em quando), bonito, excelente no quadribol e que tira boas notas, pois todos sabem que ele almeja ser um auror.

E quanto a mim? Bom... Sou uma aluna mediana, não sou bonita, só tiro notas suficientes para passar e me viro no quadribol. Até agora não decidi que profissão vou seguir quando acabar meus estudos.

Perdida em meus pensamentos, só acordei quando ouvi um barulho perto de mim. Ao olhar para trás assustada, deparei com uma imagem que me chocou: era um anjo que estava ali?

Mas ao piscar e acordar de minhas ilusões, percebi que não era um anjo, e sim Harry Potter. Constatação que me deixou muito mais assustada do que antes.

"_Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus!_" era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar. Afinal, há quanto tempo ele estaria ali? Será que ouvira tudo o que eu pedia?

- Toda manhã você faz suas orações nessa capela sagrada – ele dizia, se aproximando de mim e segurando meu queixo – Você é fútil, mas é bonita desse jeito. – terminou, dando um sorriso tranqüilo.

"_Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus!_" eu não conseguia pensar com clareza, pois essa frase não me saía da cabeça. Então ele ouve as minhas orações idiotas todo dia? Oh, meu estômago está doendo, sou muito sensível. Quando alguma emoção forte me abala, meu estômago sofre muito, ou seja, _eu_ sofro muito. No momento, acho q meu estômago se auto-destruiu.

- Gina... – ele aproximou-se e beijou minha testa – que a proteção divina esteja com você.

Ele então afastou-se e saiu pela porta a fora.

"_Não acredito... Ele beijou minha testa!_" Só então eu me dei conta que ele havia me elogiado. Meu coração não se continha de felicidade, minha cabeça estava nas nuvens, mas foi trazida bruscamente por alguém me chacoalhando.

- Gina, Gina! – era Hermione quem me sacudia – finalmente encontrei você! O que faz aqui?

Porém eu não consegui responder a pergunta dela. Ainda estava chocada, virei-me de frente para ela e apontei para a direção que Harry havia saído.

- O Harry, ele... O que faz aqui?

- Harry? – Hermione olhou para a porta aberta e viu de relance o moreno com várias garotas em volta – ah sim, ele vem aqui todas as manhãs depois que o Sirius morreu. Parece que reza para que a alma dele descanse em paz ou algo assim... Você não sabia disso?

"_Não!"_ minha cabeça gritava e meu rosto pareceu deixar claro isso. Então ele ouvia as minhas preces a mais de um ano e só hoje ele veio falar comigo?

- Bom, de qualquer forma, o _fã-clube_ dele acaba de monopolizá-lo – Hermione se referia a um trio de garotas da Corvinal que viviam penduradas no pescoço de Harry, pareciam segui-lo em todos os lugares.

"_Eu não as culpo._" Pensei. Afinal, devia haver tantas garotas apaixonadas por ele... E eu não era a exceção.

O dia passou rápido, já era de noite e eu estava deitada na minha cama no dormitório feminino, vazio àquela hora, relembrando o que me passou de manhã.

Ele beijou minha testa! E disse que eu sou bonita! Se ele viesse a gostar de mim...

Perdida em meus pensamentos, lembrei então de um item que eu havia adquirido a algumas semanas atrás.

"_Aquele livro... Talvez eu devesse lhe dar uma chance_". Encaminhei-me até o meu baú e comecei remexê-lo em busca do livro. Encontrei-o bem no fundo, onde eu havia escondido com medo de que alguém encontrasse. O título era "O poder para fazer seus sonhos virarem realidade". Era um livro de encantamentos, que eu havia comprado numa livraria de segunda mão na minha última visita a Hogsmeade. Ele era muito velho, estava aos pedaços e com aparência duvidosa. Ele fez-me sentir estranha, então eu o comprei. Tinha a intuição de que isto ia funcionar, era o meu último recurso. Se orar para Deus não funciona, talvez aquele livro funcionasse. Afinal, a única coisa proibida no mundo mágico era a poção do amor, não encantamentos.

Existem rumores de que para ter um encontro com certos livros, o livro atrai o leitor, e ele é passado para as mãos daquele que deve lê-lo. Que este livro que eu encontrei numa livraria de segunda mão em Hogsmeade tenha chegado às minhas mãos... Bom, com certeza, isso era Destino.

- Vamos ver como é que se faz isso... – disse, enquanto abria o livro.

_Numa noite de lua nova, desenhe um círculo mágico no chão e fique no centro dele, recite o encanto e então o que você deseja ter. Seu desejo será certamente concedido._

Minha sorte é que era noite de lua nova. Terminei de desenhar o círculo mágico no chão, entrei nele, recitei o encanto e então o meu pedido:

- Eu desejo que o Harry Potter retribua aos meus sentimentos!

O quarto continuou em silêncio. Então um pensamento idiota me veio à cabeça: talvez, assim como não existe feitiço do amor, os encantamentos amorosos também não funcionassem.

Levantei-me e quando estava prestes a sair do círculo mágico, a janela à minha frente se abriu bruscamente e um vento forte entrou.

- Mas o que...

Não consegui terminar a frase, pois ao olhar novamente para a janela meus olhos depararam com algo que não estava ali segundos antes.

A figura era alta, com longos cabelos loiros, numa tonalidade amarela tão brilhante quanto o sol, possuía longas assas negras, na mesma cor de suas vestes, e um par de chifres saía de sua cabeça.

- Eu sou o Diabo. Foi você quem me chamou?

"_O QUE?_" Definitivamente, meu cérebro havia parado. Nada me vinha à cabeça. Tentei gritar, mas tudo que saiu da minha boca foi um gemido.

- Hunf... Depois de um longo tempo, sou chamado por esta criança.

Foi então que meu cérebro voltou a funcionar e eu pude raciocinar. O homem à minha frente... Asas negras, olhos vermelhos, chifres de carneiro e orelhas pontudas... Oh, Deus, não pode ser... O único conhecido nesse mundo por essas características é o... Diabo!

Aquilo não podia ser uma brincadeira... Quem brincaria de tal forma comigo?

Sem chance... Não pode ser... Então o encanto que eu invoquei era magia negra?

Sem perceber, fui caminhando para trás e acabei saindo do círculo mágico, e fui jogada bruscamente contra a parede.

- Sua tola! Não sabe que se pisar fora do círculo mágico eu posso te matar?

Aquela voz... Não me era estranha... Um jeito arrastado de falar, com ar de superior. Olhei novamente para a pessoa (se é que poderia chamar o diabo de pessoa) à minha frente, dessa vez de forma diferente... Se tirasse aquelas asas e aqueles chifres... Diminuindo um pouco o cabelo e colocando olhos azuis no lugar dos vermelhos... Oh não, ele ficava igual ao...

- Draco Malfoy! – mas como? Tinha certeza, o rosto do indivíduo no seu quarto era o de seu odiado inimigo da casa da Sonserina. Como ela poderia estar com o Diabo em seu quarto, e ao mesmo tempo este ter o rosto de Malfoy?

O Diabo então deu um sorriso superior, que me fez confirmar as minhas suspeitas.

- Esse é o meu nome aqui na terra. Draco Malfoy é a minha reencarnação no mundo humano – terminou a explicação – Agora... Faz um longo tempo que eu tive uma alma jovem e fresca... Eu vou saboreá-la...

"_Eu posso ser morta? O quê? Por quê? Só porque eu invoquei aquela magia? Eu vou morrer..."_ Eu não pensava direito, nada mais me importava. Meu coração foi ficando mais leve... "_Isto é... Possessão demoníaca?_"

Então, tão rápido quanto começou, acabou. Meu corpo pendeu para frente e senti braços fortes me ampararem.

- O que... aconteceu... – minha voz estava fraca, assim como meu corpo.

Minha pergunta não foi respondida. Ouvi então a mesma voz arrastada dizer:

- Você é uma virgem.

Levantei tão rápido dos braços que me seguravam que quase tropecei nos meus próprios pés.

- O-o quê?

- Mudança de planos! O acordo é... – enquanto falava, uma energia vermelha foi acumulando-se em sua mão – **se o coração de Harry Potter for seu...** – um movimento com a mão e a energia nela acumulada veio em meu ombro, cortando minha blusa e deixando uma marca negra com uma estrela de seis pontas no meio - **... Então meu pagamento será sua virgindade**.

- Mas isso... isso é demais! Como poderei me casar! – lagrimas começaram a brotar de meus olhos, com a dor que sentia em meu ombro.

- Não chore, a dor desaparecerá quando o contrato estiver fechado.

- Espere... Espere um minuto... O que você quis dizer com isso? Você estava falando sério!

- Se eu te der o coração do Potter, em retribuição eu vou tirar a sua virgindade.

- Que? Eu nunca ouvi tamanha barbaridade!

- Você quer ficar com o Potter? – ele aproximou-se falando bem perto do meu rosto – Então seu corpo será o meu pagamento.

"_Sem chance!_" era o que eu pensava.

Foi então que eu ouvi uma outra voz.

- Mas... Mestre...

Notei então um corvo no ombro de Malfoy, sendo que ele _falava_. Ora, mesmo no mundo mágico isso era algo espantoso. Afinal, mesmo um animago não pode falar sem estar na forma humana. O corvo continuou:

- Se o senhor ajudar essa garota... Tenho medo que manche a sua reputação!

- Isso não importa. Eu quero a virgindade dela tanto quanto sua alma.

- mas... Olhe! Seu rosto não tem _sex appeal_! E seu peito é pequeno...

- Sim... Nisso você tem razão...

- Vê? Ela é uma pessoa inferior ao senhor.

Aquela conversa me irritou profundamente. Afinal, tratavam-me como uma mercadoria a ser vendida. E quem aquele corvo pensava que era para falar de mim assim? Uma fagulha do famoso _fogo Weasley_ se espalhou por mim naquele momento, e eu me meti na conversa.

- Com licença! Mas eu tenho sim um corpo adulto! Mesmo se meu Be...ep é Be...ep e um pouco Be...ep...!

Malfoy então olhou pra mim de forma tão safada que me assustou. "_O-ow... Acho que estou cavando a minha própria cova..._" Pensei, ao perceber a besteira que eu fiz me intrometendo onde não era chamada.

- Hum... É, eu deveria prová-la... Phobos, saia. – ordenou ao corvo, agora nomeado de Phobos.

A ave atendeu, e saiu voando pela janela ainda aberta. Um silêncio abateu o ambiente e eu tomei coragem para perguntar:

- Isso é... Uma brincadeira?

Algo me dizia que não era, mas não custava nada perguntar, certo?

Errado. Logo em seguida à pergunta eu senti algo frio passar por mim, como se eu estivesse passando por um fantasma. Me encolhi de medo, sendo observada pro olhos atentos. Percebi então que os olhos de Malfoy não estavam mais vermelhos, e sim na sua tonalidade azul-cinza que todos conheciam.

Ele deu uma risada sarcástica enquanto olhava para mim, dizendo em seguida:

- Você está com medo de mim? Vá em frente, tente fugir!

Eu bem que tentei, mas ele foi mais rápido e segurou meu braço.

- Mas... Saiba que esse tipo de reação só me instiga. – completou ele, com o olhar malicioso.

- Não! – eu tentei me soltar, mas ele me segurou mais forte.

- Você vai gritar o nome do homem que você ama? Eu tenho certeza que será divertido possuir você... Que está atolada em culpa e vergonha...

"_Meu corpo... Eu não consigo controla-lo... Sinto um calor onde quer que eu seja tocada... Por que eu sinto... Como se estivesse queimando...?_"

- Pa-pare... – consegui gaguejar.

- Fique calma... Você vai saborear o mais intenso prazer desse mundo.

Ele me puxou para mais perto, mordiscando minha orelha e descendo para o meu pescoço.

"_Se eu não fizer nada eu vou realmente ser..."_

- N... Não! – eu consegui falar mais alto, ao mesmo tempo que batia com a minha mão na parede para fazer barulho.

Malfoy olhava agora para mim de um jeito diferente, como se não esperasse aquele tipo de reação da minha parte. Consegui então continuar:

- A verdade é... De qualquer jeito você ainda não realizou o meu desejo. – minha voz estava calma e controlada, até que eu gritei – Eu acho que você só quer roubar a minha virgindade! Não vou deixar você me enganar!

O loiro olhou para mim irritado, e falou com desprezo:

- Você tem um corpo pequeno mas uma boca grande. Fique agradecida por eu não ter apenas roubado a sua alma. – foi virando-se de costas para mim – Que seja. Amanhã, tenha certeza de seus sentimentos por aquele garoto. E não esqueça do nosso acordo... – ele virou o rosto e seus olhos encontraram os meus – A sua virgindade pertence a mim!

Ele deu mais uma risada sarcástica, antes de abrir as asas e sair voando pela janela aberta.

Continuei parada no mesmo lugar, até que me dei conta do que aconteceu. Caminhei até a minha cama e praticamente me joguei nela, sem forças.

"_Ah, Deus... Sinto-me como se estivesse sonhando... Fazendo um pacto com o demônio... Harry, eu só quero você... É pedir muito?._" Com este último pensamento, adormeci.

* * *

**_N/A:_** _Oi pessoal!_

_E então, gostaram do 1º capítulo? Coitada da Gina... Se meteu numa roubada! Agora ela terá que cumprir o contrato com Draco Malfoy, o Diabo reencarnado!_

_Escutem, eu não sei quando poderei atualizar novamente. Como eu disse na N/A do início do cap, vou zerar meu HD e possivelmente trocá-lo. Portanto, não sei quando poderei escrever um novo cap. Se eu perceber que vai demorar muito para meu computador voltar a funcionar, irei usar outro computador, possivelmente o do meu tio. Ele não mora tão perto de mim assim, então, considerem como um sacrifício que farei para deixar meus leitores satisfeitos xD_

_Ok, estou me achando demais... uu"_

_Acho q por hoje é só... Deixem reviews!_

_Bjinhos!_

**_(¯·..·_** _Princesa Chi **·..·´¯) **_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Entre o Céu e o Inferno**

**Capítulo 2 – Estranhas Mudanças**

Acordei de repente, sentando-me na cama. Olhei para os lados, vi que o quarto estava como sempre, bem arrumado e sem nenhuma marca no chão, com todas as garotas do dormitório dormindo profundamente. Então me dei conta de uma coisa:

- Aquilo... Aquilo foi só um pesadelo!

Eu disse para mim mesma. Tudo normal como sempre, eu estava com a roupa trocada e tudo mais. "_Afinal, o demônio não existe nesse mundo..."_ pensei "_Mas... Aquilo que eu senti foi tão real...O sentimento de ter sido enganada não desapareceu... E por um momento eu senti como se o meu corpo fosse derreter..."_ Recordei-me do meu "pesadelo" com mais detalhes "_Aqueles olhos... Frios como o gelo, pareciam ver através de uma pessoa facilmente, como um predador caçando sua presa..."_ Estremeci, e dei um leve sorriso, negando com a cabeça "_Mas isso não importa mais. Foi tudo um sonho mesmo..."_

Foi então que eu vi: a marca em meu ombro! Ele ainda estava lá, fresca, só que agora eu não sentia mais nenhuma dor. "_Isso significa que as coisas que eu vi no meu sonho eram –"_ Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz conhecida.

- Bom dia, Gina! Você teve um _belo_ sonho?

"_Não foi um sonho"_ quando me dei conta, Draco Malfoy, se é que eu posso chamar aquela _coisa_ com asas por esse nome, estava me abraçando por trás, colocando uma de suas mãos em meu seio.

- E-espera aí! – disse eu, envergonhada e um tanto exaltada – aonde você pensa que está tocando!

- Ora, por que a timidez, Gina? Hoje à noite você irá me mostrar tudo mesmo... – ele disse de um jeito tão cínico que, em vez de me dar raiva, me deixou sem reação.

"_Oh, Céus, eu realmente fiz um contrato com o Diabo"_ então algo me ocorreu e eu não pude deixar de perguntar:

- O que há de tão bom em mim? Se você tocar no meu peito, não vai sentir nada. E essa minha cara de criança realmente não tem nenhum _sex appeal_ – acho que eu falava aquilo mais para mim mesma do que para o Malfoy – Então, se você...

- Então o quê? – ele me cortou – Eu não sou como os humanos, que só ligam para a aparência. É suficiente para mim se o coração e o corpo forem puros.

Corei. É sério, fiquei muito vermelha. "_Estranho... Porque sinto-me como se tivesse sido elogiada? O Malfoy tem uma personalidade tão... Despreocupada... Droga, ele está conseguindo me deixar confusa!"_

Malfoy sumiu de repente, e eu ouvi alguém no quarto se espreguiçar. Logo todas as garotas do quarto começaram a bocejar e a se levantar, e eu fiz o mesmo, tomando o cuidado de esconder a marca em meu ombro para que elas não vissem.

No café da manhã, comi o mais depressa que pude, e logo fui correndo para a capela nos terrenos da escola, antes que as aulas do dia começassem.

- Deus, eu imploro! Por favor, proteja a minha virgindade, ou ela vai ser tirada pelo diabo! Por favor, de algum jeito, sele aquele demônio e todo o seu poder! Não deixe que eu e o Harry fiquemos juntos!

"_Droga, mas que tipo de oração eu estou fazendo? Se Deus ouvir a minha confissão, ele com certeza ficará bravo..."_

- Gina...

Ouvi alguém me chamar e olhei para trás para ver quem era. "_Harry!"_

- Você estava tão concentrada em suas orações e eu não sabia se deveria falar ou não... Eu estava só preocupado... – ele parecia todo sem graça, e ligeiramente corado, enquanto falava.

"_Hã?"_ pensei, enquanto ele continuava falando.

- Não, na realidade não é nada importante... Mas eu sinto que se eu não disser...

- E-espere, Harry! Você está cometendo um engano! – disse eu, toda nervosa.

- Não! Eu estou certo!

- Tá bom, já chega! Você não precisa dizer nada! – eu não podia deixá-lo se declarar para mim, não queria entregar minha virgindade ao demônio – Eu gosto de você, mas... – então ele me cortou e falou algo que eu não esperava.

- Suas aulas começam em cinco minutos!

- Hã?

Então ele não estava se declarando?

- Portanto, você deveria correr... – continuou ele – É que você parecia tão devota enquanto oferecia as suas orações que eu não quis atrapalhar...

"_Como uma coisa dessas pode acontecer?"_ pensei.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou – onde é a sua sala? Você é de outro ano, né? Ah, agora mesmo... o que você estava dizendo para mim?

- E-esqueça! Não é nada! – "_Ufa! Essa foi pro pouco!"_ – tchau!

Saí correndo, antes que ele insistisse.

Quando já estava longe o suficiente, pulei de alegria.

- Isso é maravilhoso! Ele não correspondeu aos meus sentimentos! Maravilhoso... – foi então que eu me dei conta de algo. "_Ele não sabe nada sobre mim... Mal se lembrava que eu estou um ano atrás dele... Nesse caso eu tenho que encarar a realidade..."_

- Ei!

Não precisei olhar para trás para saber que era o Malfoy me chamando. Ele continuou:

- O que há de errado? Aquele não é o cara que você admira...?

Eu fiquei um pouco em silêncio, antes de responder.

- Ele não gosta de mim, afinal... – "_Estou feliz por ele ter falado comigo..."_ – Que piada... Ele nem sabe que eu existo! – "_Quando ele beijou a minha testa..."_ – Ele nem conseguia se lembrar em que ano eu estou! Me sinto tão horrível! – "_Eu... Eu sou tão estúpida!"_

Malfoy me segurou pelos ombros e me virou de frente para ele, fazendo-o ver as lágrimas que haviam começado a brotar em meus olhos.

- Você... – ele começou a dizer, mas eu o cortei.

- Eu tenho a benção e a proteção de Deus! E Ele me disse para eu olhar para a realidade! – eu explodi, gritando tudo o que eu queria dizer – Magia Negra, Magia Branca, nada vai fazer o Harry gostar de mim, nada! – "_Isso é o fim... isso tem que acabar agora..."_

Eu comecei a ir embora, mas Malfoy me segurou.

- Gina!

- Deixe-me ir! – pedi, mas no lugar ele me puxou para perto dele, e beijou as lágrimas que começavam a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Fiquei paralisada com o choque. Afinal, não era aquilo que eu esperava.

- Virgens são... Tão facilmente levadas a chorar... – ele se afastou e as asas surgiram em suas costas – Você tem a benção de Deus? Interessante. Meu poder falhou? Eu vou prosseguir com meu plano. Eu vou fazer seu desejo virar realidade, e fazê-lo amar você. Antes, deixe nosso acordo começar. Você tem que ter determinação também! – ele então sumiu, como se simplesmente aparatasse.

Eu continuei parada no lugar, tentando raciocinar. "_Será que é possível cancelar o acordo? Por que precisa ser tudo tão complicado? Deus... O Senhor realmente ouve as minhas preces? O Malfoy só quer mesmo tirar a minha virgindade? Tudo o que sei é... Que onde os lábios dele tocaram minhas lágrimas... Eu senti quente... Muito quente..."_

Daquele dia em diante, nada aconteceu. Veio o feriado de Natal, que eu passei n'A Toca com a minha família.

Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula após o feriado... Sinto-me revigorada, decidida a fazer o meu melhor daqui por diante.

Fui para a minha primeira aula, Transfiguração, e entrei na sala alegre e falando:

- Bom dia!

O sorriso desapareceu do meu rosto ao olhar para um certo estudante. "_Aquele é... Harry! Mas o que ele faz aqui, na sala do sexto ano?"_

Ele notou minha presença, e veio falar comigo.

- Olá, Gina – ele me cumprimentou – estamos na mesma sala, que tal você me guiar? – disse ele, estendendo a mão para mim.

Eu fiz que "sim" coma cabeça e segurei a sua mão, e não percebi que as "fãs" dele estavam nos observando.

Estava tudo muito estranho, não conseguia entender direito. Afinal, o que todas aquelas pessoas do sétimo ano estavam fazendo ali, junto com os alunos do sexto? Tenho certeza que há alguma explicação lógica pra isso, só tinha que esperar a professora Minerva chegar.

Assim que ela chegou, sentei-me no meu lugar habitual, e fiquei pensando. "_Será que o Malfoy desapareceu? Não o vejo desde antes das férias. E ele ainda deixou essa marca em meu ombro... Será que eu fui muito grossa com ele?"_

A professora já estava começando a fazer a chamada, quando a porta se abriu novamente:

- Desculpe o atraso, professora.

Meus olhos se arregalaram de susto enquanto meu coração batia depressa.

" _Draco Malfoy!"_.

**----- Fim do capítulo 2 -----**

* * *

**N/A:** Oi pessoas!

Eu sei que o cap ficou meio pequeno, e acabou sem explicação nenhuma, mas não se preocupem, no próximo capítulo vocês vão entender tudo o que aconteceu!

Quanto aos problemas do meu computador... Bom, meu pai foi adiando, adiando, até q ontem à noite ele virou pra mim e disse q ia zerar o HD hoje xD

Tratei de escrever o 2º capítulo correndo, para dar tempo de postar agora à tarde. Por isso ele está tão pequeno...

Assim que meu computador voltar a funcionar eu começo a escrever o cap 3

Ah! Eu não posso deixar de fazer um marketing básico sobre a minha nova fic com a Ginny C. Malfoy, chamada "Peças do Destino". Ele ainda não está estreiada, por causa de vários problemas com a ¬¬

Mas amanhã à tarde ela já estará publicada, então, não deixem de procurar por ela

Acho até q vou mandar uma msg para todas as pessoas q comentaram aqui, avisando da estréia do trailer... uu"

Bom, estou com um pouco de pressa, então, bjinhos para todo mundo!

DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Ja ne!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Entre o Céu e o Inferno**

**Capítulo 3 – Quando o poder falha**

A professora já estava começando a fazer a chamada, quando a porta se abriu novamente:

- Desculpe o atraso, professora.

Meus olhos se arregalaram de susto enquanto meu coração batia depressa.

" _Draco Malfoy!_".

Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali? A professora apenas meneou a cabeça, enquanto Malfoy entrava e sentava-se numa das mesas do fundo.

A aula correu normalmente, sem nenhum aviso do porque dos alunos setimanistas estarem ali, o que era muito estranho. A matéria era do sexto ano, continuação do que eu já havia aprendido. Mas o que será que estava acontecendo?

Eu tencionava descobrir. Quando a aula acabou, fui falar com Hermione.

- Mione, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Como assim, Gina? – Hermione me olhava de um jeito estranho.

- Ora, o que você, meu irmão, Harry e todos os demais alunos fazem na aula do sexto ano?

- Ficou louca, Gina? – hermione me olhava chocada – nós sempre fomos da mesma sala!

Dessa vez fui eu que fiquei estática. Hermione me olhou como se eu fosse louca, e continuou andando. Virei-me para pegar o meu material, quando olhei uma cena que me surpreendeu mais ainda: Malfoy estava ao lado de Rony, meio abraçados, os dois rindo muito.

- Rony! – eu corri em direção ao meu irmão, e percebi quando o loiro ao lado dele encarou-me – o que faz ao lado de Malfoy?

- Ué, Gina, não posso rir com meu melhor amigo? – disse seu irmão, com naturalidade.

Eu estava tão chocada que não pensei duas vezes antes de falar.

- O que há de errado com você e a Mione, afinal? Vocês não são do 6º ano, e o Malfoy sempre foi seu pior ini...

Antes de eu acabar a frase, Malfoy fingiu que tropeçava e meio que caiu em cima de mim, falando em meu ouvido:

- Você vai contar a ele que eu _era_ seu pior inimigo e que eu na verdade sou o demônio? Quem vai acreditar em você? Eu manipulei a memória de todas as pessoas... Agora eu estou muito mais próximo de você...

- Draco, você está bem? – perguntou Rony, preocupado.

- Estou bem, é só a falta de ar! Vou dar uma volta no lago com a Gina, certo?

Ele então me levou pelo braço, sem eu conseguir emitir uma palavra.

"_Manipulou as memórias? O que ele pretende fazer?_"

Ao chegarmos ao lago, certifiquei que não havia nenhum aluno em volta e me estourei com o loiro à minha frente, com a aparência completamente humana.

- Por que você fez isso? Porque todos estão na mesma sala que eu e porque agora você é o melhor amigo do meu irmão?

- Para realizar seu desejo! – respondeu ele, simplesmente, enquanto o corvo Phobos aparecia do nada e pousava em sua mão – Seria muito mais fácil para mim tornar-me o melhor amigo do seu irmão, assim não haverá problemas quando ele ou outras pessoas nos verem conversando. E estudar na mesma sala do Potter vai ajudar bastante.

- Me ajudar... A obter o amor do Harry? Usando magia será sempre inútil... – disse eu, abaixando o tom da minha voz.

- Eu já lhe disse antes... Eu vou cumprir o meu acordo. Vou investigar porque meu poder falhou. E também vou ajudá-la a conseguir o amor do Potter. – enquanto falava, Phobos saiu voando, deixando-nos a sós.

Draco então virou-se para mim e perguntou:

- E então, está feliz?

- Claro que não! – disse eu, de forma revoltada – Não estou nem um pouco feliz de qualquer jeito. Se Harry se apaixonar por mim, você tirará minha virgindade. – constatei.

- Claro, eu não estou fazendo isso por caridade – disse ele, de forma cínica.

- Eu já lhe disse que isso não é possível! – falei, com o semblante triste – usando magia negra ou banca, com essa cara de criança e esse meu corpo pouco desenvolvido, ele nunca vai gostar de mim!

O olhar de Draco endureceu. Senti algo frio passar por mim e então, algo aconteceu. Senti meu corpo aumentar, os botões iniciais da minha blusa arrebentaram e eu senti meu rosto diferente.

- O que... O que é isso? – eu corri para a margem do lago para olhar o meu reflexo. Eu estava... Linda! Completamente desenvolvida, se alguém me visse daquele jeito, com certeza ficaria caidinho por mim! _"Meu peito... E meu corpo... Eu... Cresci!"_

- Com essa aparência, até o Potter prestará atenção em você. – disse Draco, chegando mais perto de mim.

Olhei novamente para meu corpo. Apertei meus seios. Eles estavam realmente grandes! Senti uma felicidade interna tomar conta de mim.

- Está melhor? – ele aproximou-se, seu rosto perto do meu e suas mãos já dentro da minha blusa – a reação do toque não é melhor aqui?

- P-pare! – eu implorei.

- E então, o que você achou?

Eu não conseguia responder, só soltei um baixo gemido.

Do nada, senti tudo acabar. Meu corpo diminuiu, junto com meus seios, e eu voltei ao que era antes.

- Anh...? – ao olhar novamente meu reflexo no lago, enquanto Draco se afastava, constatei que havia voltado ao normal.

- Por que eu voltei ao meu corpo antigo? – perguntou, ligeiramente brava.

- Você é tão ingênua! – respondeu ele, de costas para mim, enquanto se encaminhava ao castelo – isto foi apenas uma parte do meu experimento. No momento em que eu cumprir a minha parte no acordo, a recompensa será minha. – ele parou e olhou para trás, me encarando – depois de tirar a sua virgindade, o próximo passo... Será tirar a sua alma.

Ele virou-se e continuou andando, enquanto ria cinicamente.

Eu continuei parada no mesmo lugar sem reação nenhuma. Um tempo depois de ele ter ido embora, eu gritei ao vento:

- Eu não quero nenhuma ajuda mágica!

"_Isso mesmo... Eu vou usar a minha própria força para conquistar o meu amor!"_. Dizendo isso, resolvi voltar ao castelo, pois já estava há muito tempo fora, e perdido sabe-se lá quantas aulas.

* * *

Enquanto Gina estava voltando ao castelo, Draco já estava lá e andava por um dos corredores, quando trombou com Harry. 

- Ora, ora... Se não é o famoso Harry Potter!

- O que quer? – respondeu o moreno, mantendo a calma.

Draco então segurou-o pelos ombros e tacou-o na parede, abrindo a blusa dele.

- Pare! O que você está fazendo, Malfoy? Deixe-me ir! – se remexia o garoto, tentando se soltar do loiro.

"_Draco pode estar falando sério sobre achar o porquê de seu poder ter falhado e realizar o meu desejo..."_ pensava Gina, enquanto caminhava sem rumo por algum corredor. _"Mas se continuar assim..."_

- Pare com isso, Malfoy!

Gina ouviu a voz de Harry gritando. Correu e quando virou uma das esquinas, deparou-se com uma cena quase bizarra. Malfoy agarrando Harry, que já estava sem a capa. _"O que está acontecendo aqui?"_ pensou, desesperada.

- Me largue! – continuou o moreno.

Draco então abriu a blusa do Grifinório e viu um cordão com uma cruz nele. _"Como eu pensei..."_

- Você é... Cristão? – perguntou o loiro, se afastando.

- Sou sim, me dediquei à igreja depois da morte de meu padrinho. – ele então se recompôs e perguntou – você tem fé em Deus?

- Deus? Fé? Há! – o loiro voltou a se aproximar do outro – Sim... Desde o começo.

- E agora, continua igual?

- Mesmo agora... Eu ainda sou... devoto. – dizendo a última palavra, ele se inclinou e beijou o crucifixo no cordão de Harry.

"_Aquele demônio... Beijou mesmo a cruz! Ele não tem medo da morte... Ele é realmente muito corajoso! Exatamente como nas pinturas..."_ pensei, depois de observar toda a cena.

Draco se afastou, passando ao meu lado e seguindo para a direção oposta a que eu me dirigia. _"Será que o poder de Draco falhou porque o Harry é cristão?"_ olhei para trás para ver ele se afastar. _"Ele com certeza tem coragem... Já que aquele foi um beijo de declaração de guerra..."_

Eu então voltei a mim e dirigi-me ao Harry.

- Harry, você está bem? O Dr... Digo, o Malfoy não te machucou? – por pouco eu não o chamo pelo primeiro nome. Mas, afinal, que mal havia nisso?

- Estou bem, não estou machucado. – ele então sorriu de maneira gentil – uma pessoa que tem fé em Deus não é má pessoa. E que expressão é essa no seu rosto? – perguntou, enquanto segurava meu rosto com uma das mãos.

Eu não percebi que o estava olhando de maneira apaixonada. Olhei para o chão, enquanto pensava: _"Graças ao Draco... Se não fosse por ele, não estaria falando com o Harry agora..."_

Estava tão distraída que não percebi que as fãs de Harry estavam no fim do corredor, nos observando, cheias de raiva.

* * *

- Mestre, acalme-se! – pediu Phobos, enquanto seguia Draco por um corredor vazio, já com todas as janelas quebradas - o senhor pretende quebrar todas as janelas? 

- Cristão? – Draco continuou quebrando as janelas com seu poder, como se não tivesse ouvido o corvo – só porque ele é cristão, só por isso não posso usar os meus poderes nele? – gritou o loiro.

- Mas, mestre... O senhor não controlou a mente de todos os estudantes?

- Parece que eu não fui completamente bem sucedido!

- Mestre, o senhor é o mais forte de todos os demônios, como...

- Esse contrato está ficando mais difícil do que eu pensei... – disse Draco o cortando – Isto não é excitante? Faz um bom tempo que eu não me sinto assim!

Ele levantou a mão, e com isso os cacos de vidro flutuaram no ar.

- Gina Weasley... Eu vou definitivamente roubar a sua virgindade!

**... Fim do Capítulo 3 ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Oi pessoas! 

Bom, primeiro de tudo, quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso do capítulo. Acontece que está ficando cada vez mais difícil arranjar tempo para escrever e, quando eu arranjo, estou tão exausta que não tenho cabeça para escrever um capítulo descente...

Sei q este cap ficou meio pequeno, mas vou começar a escrever assim. É que o mangá completo, apesar de ser pequeno (quatro volumes originais – ou oito dos nossos), tem _muita_ história, muita coisa que é melhor ir colocando pouco a pouco na fic. Então, os caps não vão ser tão grandes como os que vocês estão acostumados a ler nas minhas fics -.-'

Francamente? Não sei quando poderei atualizar de novo. O pré-vestibular está ocupando boa parte do meu tempo, e quando as minhas aulas começarem (nesse dia 20), vou ficar com menos tempo ainda. Prometo não abandonar a fic, e nem ficar muitos meses sem atualizar... u.u"

Aliás, terminei esse cap hoje pq a Rafinha, a Louise e a Kle me pediram ontem, quando houve o FEUPO!

Foi mto divertido! Deveria haver mais encontros de D/G's maníacos aqui no RJ! Se Deus quiser, meado do ano nós fazemos outro encontro, né meninas?

Bom, acho que vou indo... Imploro que vocês DEIXEM REVIEWS, porque esse é o único estímulo que eu tenho para continuar escrevendo, mesmo com toda a falta de tempo!

Bjinhos!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**N/A:** Gente, o capítulo não está betado! Aliás, não terei tempo para mandar para betas e tals, tipo, ou eu posto agora ou sabe-se lá quando, sacaram? Estou com mta falta de tempo, dêem uma lida na N/A no final do cap!_

_Bjinhos!_

_**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**_

**Entre o Céu e o Inferno**

**Capítulo 4 – Tomando providências**

_- Gina Weasley... Eu vou definitivamente roubar a sua virgindade!_

Gina estava no vestiário, se trocando para as aulas de Quadribol, quando sentiu um frio percorrer a sua espinha. O que seria aquilo?

* * *

Eu estava trocando minha roupa calmamente, e no momento, estava com o sutiã à mostra, pude então ouvir as "fãs" do Harry comentando em um canto:

- Olhe para os ombros dela e depois olhe para ela...

- Do ponto de vista feminino, não importa como a veja, ela não parece uma mulher...

- Provavelmente, ela ainda ganha desconto da Zonko's para primeiranistas!

Senti meu coração apertar. Por que elas tentavam me humilhar? Nem se importam se eu estou ouvindo ou não, só expressam suas opiniões sobre mim sem nenhum pudor. _"Se realmente existe poder demoníaco... Elas são influenciadas por ele!"_

Durante a aula de Quadribol, fiquei sentada em um canto do campo, longe de todos, mas ainda sim conseguia assistir Harry treinando. Ele agora revezava as posições, jogava com artilheiro.

- Gina, por que você não está treinando?

Era Draco, que se aproximava, e estava "humanamente normal".

- Malfoy...

- Chame-me de Draco, nos tratarmos pelo sobrenome fica muito estranho.

Fiquei em silêncio olhando para o nada, até que Draco sentou-se ao meu lado e interrompeu meus pensamentos novamente.

- O que há de errado? Você não parece bem. – comentou ele.

Mantive o silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de responder:

- O que você fez com o Harry... É exatamente esse método de forçar as pessoas que você sempre usa que me irrita... – mantive minha voz em um tom baixo, e continuei – Acho que, sem depender de magia, eu nunca vou conseguir um amor. Se tivesse confiança em mim mesma, isso nunca teria acontecido... – minha voz então mudou de tom, quase em forma de desabafo – Se eu não tivesse rezado para Deus, nem usado um livro de encantamentos, eu não teria invocado você... – fui interrompida bruscamente pelo loiro sentado ao meu lado.

- Exatamente!

Senti um choque percorrer o meu corpo e antes que eu tivesse tempo para entender o que ele estava dizendo, continuou:

- Você é uma garota que ainda protege a sua virgindade. Sua ingenuidade e seu rosto infantil... – ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto, causando-me arrepios – penetrar o seu corpo seria tão bom... É isso que me atrai em você. Eu quero usar essas mãos – disse ele puxando a mão que tocava o meu rosto – para arruinar a sua pureza.

Fiquei sem reação olhando para ele, tentando entender tudo o que me foi dito. A frase "É isso que me atrai em você" não saía de minha cabeça, e eu não conseguia raciocinar direito. _"C-como... Pureza? Minha cara e meu corpo infantil? Se Draco não fosse o Diabo... Se eu não tivesse um acordo com ele... Talvez eu teria concordado com essa idéia..."_

- Hum... – eu tentei pensar em algo para quebrar o silêncio, e acabei perguntando algo que de certa forma me afligia.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, me olhando de uma forma tão atenciosa que eu senti algo dentro de mim balançar.

- Você disse que vai me ajudar a obter o amor do Harry, mas... Como pretende fazer isso? – _"Oh, Céus, eu tenho o pressentimento que deveria saber aonde eu estou me metendo..."_

Ele pareceu pensativo, olhando para o campo, então seu semblante mudou.

- Fazendo algo... – senti algo de errado ao olhar para ele – assim.

No mesmo instante, senti algo forte bater em meu rosto, e só tive tempo de pensar _"Eu realmente... Realmente, não deveria confiar no Draco tão facilmente..."_ eouvir uma voz conhecida gritando meu nome. Então apaguei.

* * *

Draco levantou-se e olhou para a garota ruiva inconsciente ao seu lado. Caminhou-se à saída do campo, trombando com alguém que acabara de aterrissar e corria desesperado até Gina.

- Por que você mandou a goles aqui, Potter? Você não costuma fazer isso! – comentou o loiro, enquanto saí do campo e deixava o "herói" salvar o dia novamente.

Harry olhou para trás, a tempo de ver Draco indo embora, mas logo sua atenção voltou-se á garota ferida à sua frente.

- Gina, por favor... Fique bem! – ele falava desesperado, enquanto as pessoas se reuniam ao redor do corpo. Pegou a ruiva no colo e encaminhou-se até a enfermaria, sem notar que suas "fãs" os observavam.

Depois de ter colocado Gina em uma das macas, observou Madame Ponfrey analisá-la e dizer o diagnóstico.

- Ele teve um ferimento leve na cabeça, não se preocupe. Logo ficará boa, só precisa de um pouco de descanso, quando acordar eu darei a ela uma poção. Vá para a sua próxima aula, antes que você a perca também.

- Vou indo... Mas mais tarde eu volto aqui para saber de seu estado...

Harry então saiu da enfermaria. Alguns instantes depois, Draco entrou, sendo logo reconhecido pela enfermeira.

- Ah, senhor Malfoy! Está preocupado com a Senhorita Weasley? Ela logo ficará bem, pode voltar à sua sala agora.

Draco aproximou-se dela, e começou a tossir, fingindo que passava mal.

- O que houve? Você está bem? – disse a enfermeira, aproximando-se mais.

O loiro olhou nos olhos da enfermeira, que pareceu congelar, e falou:

- Eu não me sinto bem. Poderia me deixar _ficar aqui_?

Quase como se obedecesse uma ordem, a enfermeira se retirou para sua sala, falando:

- Se é assim... Pode ficar em uma das camas...

Após Madame Ponfrey ter se retirado, Draco aproximou-se de Gina, e estendeu uma de suas mãos sobre o rosto machucado da garota, que quase imediatamente se curou das feridas antes ali presentes. Ouviu a garota sussurrar, enquanto permanecia desacordada:

- Ha... Harry...

Draco pegou a mão da garota e entrelaçou a sua própria à dela, enquanto dizia:

- Eu... Estou aqui...

Um pensamento passava pela cabeça da ruiva, mesmo enquanto ainda estava desacordada: _"O Harry... Está do meu lado? Que voz e mãos quentes... Se isso é um sonho, então, por favor, continue ao meu lado... Continuamente..."_

* * *

O dia passou depressa, e Harry voltou à enfermaria para ver como estava Gina. Surpreendeu-se ao se deparar com Draco a lado da ruiva, zelando-a.

- Malfoy? Eu não pude vir antes, eu...

Draco levantou-se, interrompendo o moreno, e dirigiu-se á saída.

- Eu... Eu trouxe o material da Gina. – disse Harry depressa.

- Obrigado... Por favor, fique ao lado de Gina...

E o loiro saiu pela porta, deixando Harry confuso. Ao olhar para a cama, a garota ali deitada lhe pareceu tão sexy com os lençóis mostrando-lhe parte das pernas e a blusa ligeiramente levantada, mostrando a barriga magrinha. Rapidamente, endireitou o lençol, de forma que cobrisse a garota toda.

* * *

Eu acordei piscando os olhos lentamente, e deparei-me com um teto branco. Aonde eu estava?

- Você acordou?

Sentei-me olhando para o lado assustada, e deparei-me com Harry.

- Harry?

- Você está bem, que bom. – disse ele sorrindo – Ainda dói? É tudo minha culpa...

Eu não conseguia pensar muito bem, não conseguia entender o que aconteceu. Então perguntei:

- Harry, você esteve sempre ao meu lado?

Harry demorou um pouco para responder, e disse:

- Eu... Sempre estive aqui ao seu lado, Gina. – disse sorrindo de forma encantadora.

"_Eu simplesmente sabia... Aquele toque quente... A mão era realmente do... Harry..."_

- O lugar em que a bola bateu ainda está inchado, mas fora isso você está bem. – disse Harry, me observando.

- Provavelmente porque você esteve sempre aqui ao meu lado! – disse eu de forma tímida.

"_Acho que eu disse algo audacioso..."_ pensei.

Harry apenas sorriu, enquanto se levantava e recolhia os materiais.

- Vai para a torre? Eu vou com você então! – disse, virando-se de frente para mim, já segurando as minhas coisas.

- Harry... Você não tem que se preocupar... – disse eu.

- Em parte, a culpa por isso ter terminado assim foi minha. É a única coisa que eu posso fazer. – disse, ainda sorrindo.

"_Ele... Era só um sentimento de responsabilidade..."_

- Tá! –disse eu sorrindo e levantando-me.

"_Não posso criar esperanças... A pessoa que eu admirava do fundo do coração, somente de longe... Esta pessoa... Agora está comigo. Isso não é maravilhoso?"_ pensava enquanto encaminhava-me ao lado dele pelo corredor. _"Se eu não tivesse tomado emprestado os poderes demoníacos, ou se o Draco não participasse, esse amor nunca teria começado...! Então, eu vou dar muito valor ao tempo que tenho com o Harry! Eu vou me esforçar muito... E passar esse tempo feliz ao lado dele..."_

* * *

Draco observava a cena pelas janelas do castelo, flutuando do lado de fora já em sua outra forma.

- Parece que tudo está indo bem... – comentou Phobos, que observava a cena no ombro de seu mestre – Eles parecem se dar muito bem, se isso continuar assim... Nós poderemos terminar rapidamente a nossa missão.

Draco permaneceu em silêncio observando. O que era aquilo que sentia em seu peito? Que coisa estranha era aquela? Observou novamente o rosto de Gina, de longe. Ela sorria tão belamente...

- Vamos. – disse friamente, enquanto virava-se e sumia de vista, deixando Phobos confuso para trás.

**... Fim do capítulo 4 ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Oi povo!

Consegui tempo para atualizar, finalmente! Não posso prometer q vai ser sempre assim, mas juro que vou tentar!

Aliás, escrevi o capítulo inteiro enquanto assistia o show dos Rolling Stones, passando na tv xD

Minhas aulas começam essa segunda, junto com o pré-vestibular, meu tempo vai ser quase nulo... O.o

Gente, vocês conseguiram entender o capítulo? Se não, vou explicar o que aconteceu: Draco usou seus poderes e fez com que Harry acertasse a goles na cara da Gina, fazendo assim o moreno aproximar-se mais da garota. Ele fingiu estar doente para ficar na ala hospitalar ao lado da ruiva, e fingiu ser o Harry, fazendo a garota acreditar que o seu amor esteve ao seu lado o tempo todo.

Deu pra entender? Se não, digam na review xD

Aliás, eu PRECISO de REVIEWS! São minha motivação para arranjar tempo e inspiração para escrever a fic! Estou sem atualizar "A Razão é Você" e "Confusões do Destino" a mó tempão, mal arranjo tempo pra entrar na internet, e quando arranjei, atualizei logo ECI... u.u"

Então, por favor, não em façam perder essa motivação! DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Ah! **IMPORTANTE:** pessoal, agradeço à todos que me deixaram reviews, e me lembraram de algumas coisinhas... Tipo, o Draco está diferente e, sim, ele vai ser malvado na história. Digo, não esperem q ele vire um bobo romântico como em outras fics. Aliás, devo dizer que haverão cenas bem pesadas na fic, então, se vocês não agüentam fics NC, devo dizer que vão se sentir um pouco mal. Claro que, se um bom número de pessoas me pedirem, eu faço duas versões dos capítulo pesados: uma contando como deve ser e a outra em forma mais_ light_. Eu prefiro escrever a forma original, mas, vocês que sabem, pelos meus leitores eu faço tudo! Avisem nas reviews o q vcs preferem

Bjinhos!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	6. Capítulo 5

_N/A: Oi gente! Nah, o capítulo tá um tanto confuso, porque são várias coisas que ocorrem ao mesmo tempo, e toda hora muda de cena. Espero que vocês entendam! _

_Bjinhos!_

_**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**_

**Entre o Céu e o inferno**

**Capítulo 5 – Situação de Perigo**

- Viram aquilo?

- Eu vi.

As fãs de Harry Potter observaram Gina e Harry chegarem juntos ao salão comunal, voltando da enfermaria.

- Ele nunca nos levou no colo até a enfermaria! E nem voltou todo _felizinho_ conosco até o salão comunal! – uma delas falou.

- Não se enganem, ele só está sendo gentil. – disse a que parecia ser a mais séria.

- Essa Gina Weasley... Tem estado cada vez mais cheia de si ultimamente... – disse a outra, dando as costas e saindo do salão comunal.

* * *

Depois de vir acompanhada com Harry até a torre da Grifinória, subi ao dormitório feminino e me troquei, para então descer para o jantar. Só não contava com a surpresa que eu tive no caminho. 

- Então aí está você!

Draco estava parado no hall da escada, esperando-me. Estava mais lindo do que nunca, com a roupa toda preta e os cabelos molhados caindo por sobre os olhos.

Antes que eu perguntasse o que ele fazia ali, algo pequeno me agarrou.

- Maninha!

Olhei para baixo e me deparei com um menininho ruivo muito fofo.

- Quem... Quem é esse menino? – perguntei, abismada.

- Ele é seu irmão mais novo, Philipe. – esclareceu Draco, olhando divertido para mim.

"_Irmão mais novo?"_ Draco adicionou mais um membro na minha família?

Olhei novamente para o garotinho. Ele era tão fofinho... Não me controlei, abracei-o na hora, dizendo um "que fofo!" bem alto.

- Parece um sonho, eu sempre quis ter um irmão mais novo! – disse eu, sem notar a cara de surpresa que Draco fez. – Obrigada, Draco.

Ele ficou em silêncio por uns instantes antes de falar:

- Não foi nada, eu não vi nenhum desejo de seu coração nem coisa do tipo, ele só está aqui para espionar você... Esse menino é o Phobos, meu corvo.

- Hein? – estava com o menino no colo e deixei-o cair no chão.

- Ai! Isso dói! – reclamou ele, enquanto eu pedia desculpas.

"_Mas... Eu continuo feliz..."_ pensei, enquanto bagunçava o cabelo de Philipe, sendo observada por um loiro estonteante.

No jantar, fiquei que nem uma boba tentando dar a comida na boca de Philipe, mas ele se achava muito velho para essas coisas.

- Pode deixar, eu consigo comer sozinho. – disse ele.

De certa forma, ele está na razão dele; afinal, Draco o colocou com 11 anos, e ele realmente não era tão criança assim, embora fosse muito fofo.

- Philipe, depois da janta venha dar um passeio comigo pelos terrenos de Hogwarts! O que você acha? – perguntei feliz, enquanto acaba de comer.

O garotinho deu uma olhada para a mesa da Sonserina, antes de me responder que tudo bem, ele iria passear comigo.

Passeávamos em silêncio, até que Philipe quebrou o silêncio.

- Gina?

- Hum?

- Aquele garoto, Harry Potter... O que há de tão bom nele?

- Hã?

- Você é diferente! – disse Philipe, parando na minha frente – Porque normalmente aquelas que fecham contrato com o mestre, sempre se esquecem daquilo que estavam desejando e tentam se aproximar dele... Não importa se foi Deus ou os anjos, aqueles que podem dar às pessoas um amor maravilhoso pertencem ao grupo dos sedutores e, portanto, é difícil ser culpado. Mas quando você conheceu o mestre, nada realmente aconteceu.

- Bom... Eu realmente penso que ele é lindo...

- Foi o que eu falei!

- Mas... Ele sempre me intimida, me forçando e fazendo um monte de coisas ruins...

- É diferente do que você pensa, o mestre definitivamente não é má pessoa. Eu morri, porque os humanos me maltrataram, e foi o mestre quem salvou a minha alma... – seus olhos que estavam com admiração, de repente ficaram cheios de mágoa – Eu acho aqueles humanos assustadores!

"_Philipe... Eu nunca pensei no Draco como uma boa pessoa, mas... Não é tão ruim pensar nele através de um novo ponto de vista..."_

Voltamos à torre da Grifinória e eu fui tomar um banho relaxante, na banheira. Fiquei ali bastante tempo, até que resolvi me levantar. Tinha acabado de me enrolar na toalha, quando a porta se abriu abruptamente. Fiquei paralisada ao ver Draco ali, parado, olhando para mim.

- O... O que? Não entre assim de repente! – disse eu. Já não fazia mais nenhuma questão de saber como ele aparecera ali, no dormitório feminino, sem ser visto.

Do nada então minha toalha se soltou, e antes que eu me movesse, Draco me abraçou.

- Me... Me solte!

- Eu posso? Seu eu te soltar agora, poderei ver seu corpo nu! – disse ele, cinicamente – então, que tal?

Meu coração disparou... Eu não quero, mas eu estava abalada com tudo aquilo; de certo modo feliz, mas também irritada por dentro... Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo inteiro, deixando-me louca. Afinal, ele é o diabo, certo?

- Não! – juntei minhas últimas forças para gritar – Me solte!

Ele me soltou abruptamente e jogou a toalha em cima de mim, me enrolando.

- Se você não colocar suas roupas rápido, vai acabar pegando um resfriado.

Continuei ali, parada no banheiro, durante um bom tempo. _"Ele é mesmo o demônio, gosta de fazer brincadeiras, é pervertido e grosseiro. E está mesmo confundindo meu coração..."_ Meu último pensamento me deu um medo que eu nunca senti antes. Fui me trocar e dormir, tentando esquecer do que acabara de me acontecer.

* * *

_No dia seguinte..._

- Você tem algo para me dizer? – disse Draco, entediado.

- Sim... Você está saindo com alguém? – perguntou Lucy, uma corvinal muito bonita.

Os dois estavam num canto afastado do pátio, no intervalo entre as aulas.

- Não, não estou. – disse Draco, com a mesma expressão entediada.

- Então... Eu não sei se sou digna, mas... Draco, eu gosto muito de você! – disse a garota, com uma expressão apaixonada.

Draco aproximou-se dela e segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos, antes de falar.

- Que expressão feminina gentil... Você quer parar de vender sexo para conseguir dinheiro? Apesar que isso parece apropriado para um corpo que já está arruinado.

A garota ficou sem reação, e voltou a falar quando Draco deu as costas à ela e seguiu em frente.

- Como você poderia saber que eu tenho vendido meu corpo?

Mas ele já se dirigia à sua próxima aula, e fingiu não ouvir o que ela dizia.

De longe, no outro andar, Gina e uma garota de seu ano, Mei, observavam a cena.

- É, mas uma que confessou seu amor para Draco Malfoy. – dizia ela – a popularidade dele aqui em Hogwarts é tão alta quando à de Harry Potter.

- Bom, qualquer garota que tiver um encontro com ele irá se arrepender... – disse Gina, fingindo desinteresse – porque ele faz tudo isso por diversão.

- É verdade? Ele é igualzinho ao Harry, completamente desinteressado?

- Hum?

- Ambos não parecem se importar quando estão com outras pessoas, mas quando estão com você, Gina, eles parecem ser muito gentis. – completou Mei.

- Sério? – pensando bem, nunca os vi conversando do jeito que conversam comigo com mais ninguém. Minha linha de pensamento foi interrompida por duas outras garotas do meu ano.

- Gina! Rápido, conte-nos que tipo de garota o Draco gosta! Ele é o melhor amigo do seu irmão, você deve saber algo!

_(N/A: Lembram? Quando Draco manipulou a memória de todos, virou o "melhor amigo" de Rony!)_

- Eu... Eu raramente ouço a conversa deles... Por que vocês não perguntam a ele pessoalmente? É mais fácil... Eu... Vou ao banheiro...

Saí dali o mais rápido que pude, antes que me bombardeassem com perguntas sobre o Draco.

Como eu poderia dizer a elas que ele gosta de virgens? Era impossível elas entenderem uma coisa dessas.

Sem perceber, fui parar na porta da enfermaria, e encontrei Madame Ponfrey.

- Srta. Weasley... Está se sentindo melhor? O sr. Malfoy estava muito preocupado!

- Como isso poderia acontecer? Se o Harry esteve ao meu lado o tempo todo...

- O sr. Potter? Ele trouxe você até a enfermaria e então foi imediatamente para a sala de aula.

- Hã?

- Você não percebeu? Foi o sr. Malfoy que ficou ao seu lado o tempo todo, segurando sua mão!

Eu fiquei estática ao ouvir aquilo. A enfermeira disse de longe algo que devia ser "parabéns por ter um amigo que se preocupa tanto com a senhorita" e logo foi embora, me deixando parada no mesmo lugar.

"_Era o Draco que estava ao meu lado, o tempo todo..."_ minha cabeça girava _"Então, se é assim... A mão quente que eu segurei... As palavras doces que me foram ditas... Draco!"_

Meu coração batia acelerado, eu não conseguia me controlar. Saí correndo pelo corredor, em direção ao pátio. _"Não pode ser, deveria ser o Harry a pessoa que ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo... Eu preciso descobrir!"_

Fui procurá-lo, mas ele parecia sumido. Perguntei a várias pessoas se alguém o havia visto, mas ninguém o tinha.

- Por que você está procurando pelo Harry? – uma voz feminina falou atrás de mim.

Ao me virar, me deparei com as três fãs de Harry.

- Antes disso... Nós temos algumas coisas pra dizer a você. – disse uma delas, me deixando com medo e emparedada. O que eu ia fazer agora?

**... Fim do Capítulo 5 ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Oi! 

Bom, finalmente consegui atualizar a fic! Aproveitei q estou doente, e então, vim escrever um pouco.

Nah, o cap não ficou mto bom, foi escrito às pressas; sem contar que não aconteceu muita coisa de interessante. Ficou muito confuso? Esse e o próximo cap vão ser feitos assim, acontecendo várias coisas ao mesmo tempo e mudando de cena toda hora.

Notaram como a Gina está ficando abalada com o Draco? Esperem até ver os próximos capítulos... Vcs vão adorar!

O que acontecerá com a Gina agora, que as fãs do Harry chamaram ela para uma conversa? Fiquem na curiosidade! xD

Não sei quando vou atualizar de novo, espero que em breve. Ando mto ocupada com os estudos u.u"

Gente, eu atualizei minha fic "A Razão é Você" há um tempinho, mas o sistema de reviews tinha travado O.o

Então, quem ainda não leu ou não deixou review, dê uma passadinha lá e deixe seu comentário!

E não esqueçam de deixar reviews para mim! Ou eu vou acabar perdendo a motivação para escrever...

As capas das minhas fics estão prontas, basta entrar no meu profile e clicar nos links q tem lá para verem

Bjinhos!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	7. Capítulo 6

_**N/A: **Oi galera! Eu sei q tô a mó tempão sem atualizar, e q provavelmente todos os leitores vão ter q dar uma olhadinha nos capítulos anteriores antes de ler esse, mas... Espero que gostem do cap! E dêem uma olhadinha na N/A final, pq tem algumas notícias interessantes!_

_Esse cap está meio confuso, pq são mtas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo... Mas espero q vcs consigam entender!_

**Entre o Céu e o Inferno**

**Capítulo 6 – Uma complicação nos planos**

- Por que você está procurando pelo Harry? – uma voz feminina falou atrás de mim.

Ao me virar, deparei com as três fãs de Harry.

- Antes disso... Nós temos algumas coisas pra dizer a você. – disse uma delas, me deixando com medo e emparedada. O que eu ia fazer agora?

* * *

"_Que igreja incrível!"_

Era o pensamento de Draco, que se encontrava dentro da capela.

"_Que atmosfera..."_

Pensou de modo sombrio, enquanto uma aura negra pairava em volta dele.

As portas da igreja se abriram e Harry Potter entrou.

- Você me chamou aqui – começou Draco – qual o significado disto?

- Malfoy... – disse Harry, enquanto se aproximava – preciso lhe contar algumas coisas...

* * *

- Por favor, não se aproxime do Harry – disse a que parecia ser a líder do grupo, em um tom educado. 

"_O Harry disse que estava ao meu lado o tempo todo. Poderia ele estar mentindo?"_ pensava Gina _"Era na verdade o Draco que segurava minha mão todo o tempo... Mas por que o Harry iria mentir?"_

Gina estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos, que nem ouviu o que as garotas falaram. Elas esperavam uma resposta, mas como veio o silêncio, resolveram falar de novo.

- Ei! Você deveria ouvir o que nós estamos dizendo!

- Hã? – Gina acordou de seus devaneios, e olhou para o grupo – Ah, eu não ouvi o que você disse... – falou em tom de desculpa – Eu tenho que fazer algumas perguntas ao Harry...

- Sua... – as garotas ficaram cheias de raiva – sua idiota! – gritou a líder, logo em seguida dando um empurrão em Gina – nem sonhe com isso! – completou.

- isso doeu... – disse Gina baixinho, encostando a mão na parede, logo em seguida estourando com um dos famosos "fogo Weasley" – o que é isso? Vocês estão mexendo com os mais fracos? Eu não tenho medo de vocês, eu sou muito forte! Eu estou na segunda faixa de karatê, se quiserem fugir, façam agora! – disse, bancando a corajosa.

Houve um instante de silêncio, e logo em seguida uma das garotas falou:

- Ah, isso só pode ser brincadeira... – elas foram se aproximando – talvez seja algo que você acabou de inventar!

Em sua mente, Gina pensou desesperadamente em Draco.

* * *

- O que é que você quer dizer? – perguntou Draco, já impaciente. 

- É sobre a Gina...

- Gina? – repentinamente, o loiro se interessou pela conversa.

- Você não acha que ela anda agindo... Um pouco diferente, ultimamente?

- Um pouco diferente? Por que você está dizendo isso? – falou o sonserino, com escárnio.

- Dizer isso não é muito legal e isso pode parecer desagradável, mas, a Gina... parece estar sendo possuída por alguma coisa. – disse o grifinório, seriamente.

- Heh! – Draco deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios – você anda ouvindo muitas histórias de terror, sabia?

- É verdade! – Harry se alterou – vocês são próximos, não sentiu nada de errado com ela?

Draco ficou repentinamente sério.

- Por que você pensaria em algo assim? – perguntou.

Harry ficou em silêncio por um momento, antes de responder.

- Eu também não sei o porquê... Mas tenho esse pressentimento, de que tem algo errado... A Gina... perto dela, eu... fico um pouco... – ele não conseguia terminar a frase, desconcertado.

- Eh... Você gosta dela, certo? – disse o loiro, dando um olhar malicioso – que tipo de "gostar" é esse? Como uma amizade entre homens? Ou é porque ela tornou-se mais próxima de você?

- Malfoy, do que você está falando? – perguntou o moreno, confuso.

- Você gosta dela, certo? – o loiro continuou – Diga isso a ela claramente então. Ela é virgem! É um corpo que ainda não conhece homens! Que tal? Você está um pouco impressionado? – foi dizendo o loiro, enquanto se aproximava do outro garoto.

- O que...?

- É uma boa união, não é? Com alguém tão santo como você!

- P-pare... – Harry falou, enquanto levava as mãos até a cabeça, confuso.

- Pense no tempo que você a segurou em seus braços! Pense no tempo em que vocês ficaram sozinhos na enfermaria! Você não quis fazer _aquilo_?

- Pare... Cale a boca! – explodiu o moreno, pegando um cálice que estava ali perto e jogando o conteúdo no loiro.

- Não vá mais longe... – continuou o grifinório – Se você continuar dizendo essas coisas sujas, será um insulto à Gina... E a mim!

Draco manteve-se em silêncio, limpando o rosto com as mãos.

- Você não se acha muito arrogante? – disse ele, de forma sinistra.

Um segundo depois, o moreno estava imprensado contra a parede, com a mão do loiro em seu pescoço.

- Malfoy... O que você vai fazer...

"_Draco!"_

- Gina? – disse baixinho, para si mesmo.

Ele ouviu uma voz feminina o chamando, em sua cabeça, e logo afastou-se do outro rapaz. Foi caminhando até a porta, mas ouviu o outro falar:

- Malfoy! Você está... Cheio de uma aura demoníaca...

O outro agiu como se não tivesse ouvido e continuou a caminhar. Quando já estava fora da igreja, longe o suficiente para não ser ouvido, falou consigo mesmo.

- Harry Potter... Não haja como se você soubesse das coisas, não pense que você pode dizer o que acha como se estivesse fora disso. Não importa... Que cara detestável!

- Mestre!

Philipe vinha correndo até ele.

- Má notícia, mestre!

- Eu sei... O que aconteceu com a Gina?

- Ela foi chamada pelas admiradoras do Potter, e a situação não está ficando boa!

- Hum... Isso de fato me ajuda temporariamente - disse, enquanto suas asas surgiam e o resto de seu corpo completava sua forma original – é uma boa hora para testar o Potter. Ver a reação dela após assistir a Weasley se machucar... – disse de forma bem insensível – Eu vou me tornar invisível, para poder ver a situação.

- Você não vai ajudar a Gina? – perguntou Philipe, espantado.

- Por que eu iria querer fazer isso? Eu não disse que esta pode ser uma boa hora? – disse Draco, já completamente transformado, de costas para o garotinho – vá contar ao Potter que a Gina está em perigo, e diga para ele ajudá-la...

* * *

- Segunda faixa de karatê? 

- Que atitude é essa, hein?

Diziam as garotas, enquanto se aproximavam de Gina e a puxavam pelo cabelo.

- Você não é doce, você só é uma pirralha!

"_O que é isso?" _pensava Gina.

- Você errou, não se faça de idiota! O Harry só estava sendo legal com você porque pensa que é uma criança!

- Criança!

-Pirralha!

As três garotas agora judiavam de Gina, empurrando-a para os lados, puxando o cabelo e dando tapinhas.

"_Por que vocês estão me tratando assim?"_

Draco chegou à cena, voando, e assistia a tudo de longe, sem ser visto por ninguém, pois estava invisível.

"_Eu só gosto dele. Eu não posso? Eu não tenho esse direito?"_ o pensamento da ruiva era confuso, enquanto era empurrada de um lado para o outro.

"_Droga..."_ Draco pensava, enquanto assistia a cena _"Phobos... O que você está fazendo? Por que não se apressa e traz logo o Potter?"_

Na cabeça de Gina, um único nome se repetia, enquanto as garotas gritavam com ela: Harry.

- Que garota mais irritante! – disse Draco, levantando a mão, pronto para fazer algo. Porém, antes que o fizesse, a ruiva resolveu agir.

- Eu só gosto dele! – berrou ela, se desvencilhando das outras.

Estava suando e cansada, arfando, enquanto as outras garotas a olhavam aturdidas.

- Não tenho nenhum outro propósito... A não ser gostar dele. Talvez eu seja um criança, uma pirralha, uma mulher sem atrativos... Vocês todas tem o que eu não tenho... Aquilo que eu mais quero! – ela berrava, desabafando tudo o que sentia por dentro – Além de tudo o que vocês disseram... O que mais querem tirar de mim, afinal? Eu gosto do Harry! Com esse sentimento, eu não posso perder para vocês! – disse, com toda coragem que restava dentro dela.

- Sua atitude só nos deixou mais irritadas! – disse uma das garotas, aproximando-se novamente e segurando-lhe o braço.

- Me larguem! - Gina se debatia.

- Você deveria simplesmente desistir! – disse uma outra.

Observando toda a cena, as palavras que Gina disse ecoavam na cabeça de Draco. "_Eu gosto dele... Eu gosto do Harry..."_

Por que aquelas frases o deixaram incomodado? Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente, eles brilharam perigosamente. No mesmo instante, a cena da briga das garotas mudou. Gina se debatia, pedindo para que a largassem, quando aconteceu algo inesperado.

- Me larguem... Já disse para vocês me largarem! – seus olhos ficaram foscos e, em um instante, seu punho socou a cara de uma das garotas, a fazendo parar longe.

- Ah... Você está bem? – a ruiva não sabia bem o que tinha acontecido, estava tão surpresa quanto as outras garotas.

- O que você está fazendo? – gritou uma delas, enquanto ajudava a outra a se levantar.

No instante seguinte, o corpo de Gina avançou sobre a outra garota, dando um chute.

- Ah... Por favor, fiquem bem! – dizia Gina, sem conseguir controlar seu corpo.

"_Como... Como as coisas ficaram assim?"_ pensou ela, desesperada _"Meu corpo está se movendo sozinho..."_

Draco observava, e quando viu que havia pessoas chegando, desfez a magia, e Gina logo sentiu seu corpo mais leve.

- Potter, por aqui... – Philipe guiava o moreno até as garotas. Mas ao chegarem lá, levaram um choque.

As três garotas estavam caídas no chão, com os rostos levemente machucados, indicando que haviam apanhado.

- Gina, isso é...

Antes que o moreno falasse algo, as garotas o interromperam:

- Harry! A Weasley simplesmente começou a bater na gente!

- Tudo por que ela queria ficar mais próxima de você...

As garota falavam ao mesmo tempo, todas já próximas dele.

- Eu... Eu não tive essa intenção... – Gina tentava se defender, mas estava paralisada pelo susto de ver Harry ali.

O garoto parecia não prestar atenção nela, só nas garotas.

- Está inchado? – perguntava ele, preocupado, à uma de suas "fãs".

- Está! E ela fez isso só com uma mão! – dizia a garota, em tom dramático, enquanto se agarrava ao moreno.

- E-espere um minuto... Eu... – a ruiva não conseguia formular uma frase.

- Gina... Não importa que desculpas você dê, você nunca deveria ter usado a violência. – disse Harry, com a voz decepcionada.

- Não foi bem assim, Harry! Eu...

- Estou muito triste que você tenha feito uma coisa dessas.

Com um olhar de decepção, o garoto se foi, acompanhado de suas fãs, que deram um último sorriso vitorioso à Gina antes de irem embora.

"_Isto... isto não é real, certo?"_ pensava Gina, enquanto se ajoelhava, incapaz de se manter em pé. _"O Harry me odeia..." _pensou, colocando o rosto entre as mãos.

Não muito longe dali, Draco, já em sua forma humana, caminhava perto do lago, quando foi chamado por Philipe.

- Mestre!

- Você é mesmo muito irritante. Eu já te disse para não me chamar de mestre nesse lugar. – disse o loiro em forma de desprezo.

- Eu não entendo! – disse o garotinho – Não queríamos que o Potter viesse salvar a Gina? Com isso, tudo vai mudar. Tudo o que fizemos está perdido! – disse, de forma racional.

O loiro ficou um tempo em silêncio, antes de dizer baixo:

- Minhas intenções mudaram...

- Hã? – indagou Philipe, pensando não ter ouvido direito.

- Minhas intenções... Mudaram... – disse o loiro para si mesmo, enquanto se afastava, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar de seu servo.

-Mestre... – sussurrou o garoto, olhando preocupado, até ele sumir de sua vista.

**... Fim do capítulo 6 ...**

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, povo!

Finalmente atualizei, não? Estava checando a data da minha última atualização, e quase caí para trás quando vi: 15 de maio! O.o

Gente, eu não fazia idéia que eu estava há tanto tempo assim sem atualizar a fic, te juro!

Pois é, vida de vestibulanda é difícil... Tô sem tempo para nada! Estudo 24h por dia! xD

Anyway, aproveitei o fato de ter tirado o meu dia de hoje para descanso para atualizar a fic. É que amanhã eu tenho prova da UERJ, e é sempre bom descansar no dia anterior à prova... u.u"

Escrevi esse capítulo correndo, e se der tempo, ainda vou escrever o próximo, para garantir a próxima atualização!

**NOTÍCIAS:** Tô com uma nova fanfic, chamada "**Tchimitchanga: O Mundo Perdido**", quem quiser ler, basta entrar no meu profile e ver a minha lista de fanfics! Ela tb é DG, de história original, sem ser baseada em nada! Quem quiser ler o trailer, entre no link abaixo:

h t t p / w w w . p r i n c e s a c h i . b l o g g e r . c o m . b r

Como eu tirei o trailer do ar, coloquei-o em um antigo blog meu, para quem quiser ler...

Praticamente todas as minhas fanfics têm capa agora! Os links para elas estão no meu profile também, basta entrar lá para ver!

E aí? O que acharam do capítulo? Escrevi às pressas, e apesar de estar meio confuso, espero que tenham entendido tudo! Qualquer coisa, é só me perguntar na review q eu respondo, ok?

Eu quero saber principalmente o que acharam desse final, que teve um tom meio misterioso...

Quanto às atualizações: pretendo voltar à atualizar frequentemente, então, não se preocupem!!! A relida de vcs da fic (sim, eu sei q vcs tiveram q relembrar tudo o q aconteceu...) não foi em vão!!! Daki a uma ou duas semanas eu atualizo de novo!!! A propósito, o próximo cap já está escrito!!!

Bom, taí o cap, espero q tenham gostado! E lembrem-se: DEIXEM REVIEWS! Eu quero ver se volto a atualizar constantemente, mas para isso eu preciso de estímulo, e os comentários de vocês me ajudam muito!

Bjinhos!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Entre o Céu e o Inferno**

**Capítulo 7 – Confirmação do contrato **

- Vocês ouviram, meninas? A Weasley queria ficar mais perto de Harry Potter e começou a bater nas admiradoras dele!

- Eu nunca teria imaginado isso...

- Parecendo tão inocente, ela...

- O egoísmo de uma mulher é algo realmente muito assustador...

As fofocas rolavam soltas na manhã seguinte ao episódio envolvendo Gina e as admiradoras de Harry. A ruiva estava sentada em sua carteira, esperando o professor chegar e, inevitavelmente, ouvindo as garotas de sua sala cochicharem sobre ela. Quando não agüentou mais, levantou-se e saiu correndo da sala. Porém, uma das garotas estendeu o pé, fazendo Gina tropeçar e ir de cara com o chão.

- Ah, me desculpe, você está bem? – disse a garota cinicamente, em tom de deboche.

"_Por quê?" _pensava Gina, enquanto se levantava e continuava correndo _"Por que não tem alguém que acredite em mim?"_

Antes de sair de sala, procurou Harry com o olhar. Ele nem ligara para ela...

Foi correndo até a capela, onde parou. _"Mesmo que ele não goste de mim... Eu não quero que ele me odeie... Mas não é mais possível..."_

- parece que você está sendo muito maltratada, Gina...

- Draco...

O loiro estava ao lado dela, perigosamente perto.

- Por que eu fui tão violenta? – perguntou a garota, secando as poucas lágrimas que tinham começado a escorrer.

- Eu... Você não suspeita que eu tenha feito algo? – perguntou Draco, diretamente.

- Como isso poderia acontecer? Você não quer fazer a gente ficar junto? Você não poderia ter feito uma coisa assim.

Draco ficou em silêncio, surpreso com o pensamento da garota.

- Eu quis bater nelas – continuou – minha determinação de gostar do Harry é mais forte do que aquelas garotas... Então foi por isso que meu corpo fez aquele tipo de coisa.

Quando terminou a frase, Gina sentiu os braços de Draco passando em volta dela, abraçando-a por trás. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Não importa o que aconteça, eu estarei sempre ao seu lado... Deste modo, se você simplesmente me disser... – ele fez uma pausa – que concorda e me entregar a sua virgindade...

Ele se afastou, e Gina olhou para ele, surpresa.

- Na frente de Deus – ele terminou – jure para mim.

Um silêncio desagradável tomou conta do lugar.

- Jure na frente de Deus que você vai me dar a sua virgindade – ele repetiu.

"_Eu... Para o Draco?"_

- Jurar dar a minha virgindade para você? O que significa isso? – perguntou Gina, nervosa.

- Mesmo que nós tenhamos um contrato, eu nunca ouvi isso de você – disse ele.

- Mas... Eu não quis invocar o demônio! – gritou ela.

- Isso não tem nada a ver. – replicou o loiro – eu só quero ouvir você dizer essas palavras com a sua própria boca. – terminou em tom sério.

- Por que?

- Porque eu quero ouvi-las.

- Isso não é uma boa razão! – gritou Gina – já havíamos chegado a esse ponto, porque você disse algo assim...

Ela parou de falar ao ver que Draco ria, um riso sarcástico e malvado.

- Permita-me dizer uma coisa engraçada a você – disse ele com seu ar de deboche – a pessoa que fez aquelas garotas entrarem nessa situação e a violência que aconteceu logo depois, tudo isso, foi eu.

Gina ficou sem reação, encarando o loiro. Logo em seguida, explodiu.

- Isso... Isso é demais! Por que você fez uma coisa dessas! Você sabia que o Harry presenciaria toda a cena! Por quê?

No instante seguinte, Draco estava bem próximo dela, segurando seu queixo. A encarando nos olhos, disse:

- Seu amor está nas minhas mãos! Potter irá gostar ou odiar você conforme os meus poderes. Se você entende isso, então irá seguir aquilo que eu mandar você fazer. – ele imprensava Gina contra uma mesinha em que ela estava encostada – não importa como, você ainda será minha. E você não pode escapar disso.

- De... Demônio! – disse Gina, com voz baixa.

O loiro riu.

- Que bom que você sem lembra disso... – ele voltou a ficar sério – diga então... Jure bem aqui que você irá me entregar a sua virgindade.

- Se eu disser uma coisa assim, eu...

Gina não conseguia pensar direito. _"Esse demônio... Eu nunca quis invocá-lo... Muito menos planejei trocar promessas com ele... Se eu disser bem aqui que eu irei entregar minha virgindade a ele... Então, isso significa... Que eu estarei vendendo meu coração ao Diabo..." _esse pensamento fez Gina ter nojo dela mesma.

- Eu não vou dizer... – ele começou a falar baixinho, e depois aumentou a voz – eu não vou dizer essas palavras! Eu definitivamente não direi! Se a troca dessas promessas significa que eu tenha que vender meu coração...! Mesmo se eu não tiver o poder do Diabo, está tudo bem! – ela desabafava, botando tudo o que queria dizer à Draco para fora – não importa com que tipo de poderes, o Harry deverá ser capaz de me compreender. Eu... Acho que deve ser assim. – terminou.

Ela virou-se para sair correndo, mas Draco segurou seu braço, impedindo-a.

- Me solta! – gritou ela.

A mão dele apertava firmemente o braço, machucando-a.

- Draco está... está... – ela não conseguia dizer que ele a machucava, então, disse algo sem pensar – eu te odeio mais do que qualquer coisa!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Draco a soltou, deixando-a correr de volta ao castelo.

- Dispensado, hein? – o loiro disse para ele mesmo – eu deveria sair daqui logo, antes que mais alguém me dispense também.

E ele foi embora, por um caminho oposto ao de Gina.

A garota parara no meio do caminho, pensando.

"_Draco é um Demônio! Ele fará tudo o que puder para atingir o seu alvo. Mesmo que isso signifique matar alguém, ou perturbar a mente das pessoas... A expressão dele nunca muda e ele nunca volta atrás em algo que fala; ele tem o controle de toda a escuridão. Eu sabia sobre isso, mas eu fingi que não..."_ ela encostou-se em uma árvore _"Eu sabia sobre isso, mas por que... Por que de repente me senti tão triste...?"_

* * *

Já de volta ao colégio para as aulas do turno da tarde, Gina voltava da biblioteca, após ter passado seu horário de almoço lá.

"_Era esperado... A biblioteca não tem informações sobre como selar o poder do demônio..."_

Ela estava tão distraída que não percebeu que algumas garotas bloquearam sua passagem pelo corredor, até que esbarrou em uma delas.

- Weasley! – uma delas falou – você ainda não pediu desculpas para as garotas em que você bateu? – e apontou para as três admiradoras de Harry, que estavam perto.

- Você acha que nós vamos permitir esse tipo de violência acontecer aqui? – disse outra garota.

- Vocês estão enganadas! – Gina tentou se defender.

- Eu? Enganada? – disse a primeira garota – você queria se aproximar do Harry Potter, por isso bateu nelas!

- Não! – gritou Gina – isso é o que elas dizem!

- Como assim? – disse uma das fãs – isso significa que a culpa agora é nossa?

- Você bateu na gente! – disse a outra – sua palavra não conta contra a nossa!

- Foi por isso que eu disse, a pessoa que bateu em vocês não era eu! – falou Gina, sem pensar.

- Então quem era? – indagou uma das garotas.

- Era... Era... – ela não podia falar a verdade. Falou baixo, enquanto pensava – eu deveria dizer que meu corpo não seguia as minhas ordens...

- Que desculpa estranha! – disse uma das garotas.

Draco estava por perto, observando a cena. Gina olhou para ele no exato momento em que ele virava as costas e saía dali.

- Você está ouvindo, Weasley? – disse a garota, ao perceber que a atenção da Gina estava em outro canto – simplesmente peça desculpas!

- Isso mesmo, você fez uma coisa horrível!

- Vamos, peça desculpas!

As garotas iam falando, deixando Gina mais nervosa ainda, e com medo.

Quando Draco saiu, encontrou Philipe parado na virada do corredor, olhando tristemente para a cena.

Draco o encarou, e depois continuou a andar, em direção aos pátios, e o garotinho o seguiu.

- Mestre, fazendo uma coisa como essas, a Gina vai ficar muito triste!

- E daí? – perguntou o loiro com indiferença.

- Naquele dia... Aquele era de fato o mestre trabalhando, certo? – perguntou esperançoso – Por que não vai lá e ajuda ela? Mestre, o que o senhor está pensando?

Ao ser respondido com o silêncio do loiro, Philipe resolveu intervir.

- Já chega! Eu não posso suportar ver isso acontecendo mais uma vez! Eu não quero ouvir as desculpas que o senhor dá! Aquelas pessoas...

Draco lançou um olhar irritado para Philipe e ele instantaneamente voltou a ser Phobos, o corvo.

- Phobos – disse ele, seriamente – não permitirei que você atrapalhe meu plano. Eu não irei perdoá-lo se você o fizer...

- Mestre... – disse o corvo uma última vez, com tom de pesar.

De onde eles estavam, ouviram uma voz gritando:

- Já chega!

Harry chegou à cena das garotas forçando Gina a pedir desculpas.

- Vocês já deveriam saber quando parar! – continuou ele – o que vocês estão fazendo agora é, de fato, tirar proveito dos mais fracos.

Ele se aproximou de Gina e perguntou.

- Você está bem?

Ele abaixou a cabeça e respondeu:

- S-sim...

- Harry, ela... – uma das garotas tentou argumentar.

- Não diga mais nada! – ele a cortou – Que irritante! Se vocês continuarem a machucar a Gina, meu respeito só diminuirá por vocês, meninas!

Todas ficaram caladas, e Draco, de longe, observou a cena.

- Vamos – disse Harry, puxando Gina pelo braço.

Ele foi guiando-a para longe das garotas, levando-a consigo.

"_O Harry... Ele realmente me ajudou... Ninguém estava do meu lado, mas... Eu acho que o Harry me entendeu... Então ele na verdade não me odeia..."_

O moreno levou-a até a capela, onde, somente quando estavam lá dentro, ele a soltou.

- Harry, eu quero agradecer a você pelo que aconteceu lá atrás... – começou ela, mas foi interrompida pelo garoto.

- Eu só fiz o que deveria fazer. – disse ele, seriamente, de costas – chegamos aqui, elas não deverão mais ser problema pra você...

Ele virou-se e ficou de frente para Gina.

- Se você honestamente se arrepende pelos seus pecados, Deus aceitará suas desculpas e perdoará você pelas suas más ações.

Gina ficou estática, ao perceber do que se tratava.

- Você não está pronta para falar a verdade na frente de todos, isso eu entendo – continuou ele – Mas aqui só estamos eu e Deus, e acho que Deus será capaz de perdoar você...

"_Do que... Do que ele está falando?"_ Gina pensou desesperada.

- Eu não disse aquelas palavras sobre tentar me aproximar de você... Além disso, não era eu quem de fato estava batendo naquelas garotas! – a ruiva tentava se explicar.

- Então quem causou os ferimentos que aquelas meninas tinham? – perguntou ele, serenamente.

- Aquilo... Aquilo foi...

Gina parou, pois sabia que não podia contar a verdade. _"Não importa como eu explique, ele não vai acreditar em mim... Não importa o que eu faça, esse mal entendido não vai desaparecer..."_ ela o encarou, e depois olhou para baixo _"Se eu contar a ele sobre eu ter invocado o Diabo, e do contrato... Se o Harry souber sobre isso, ele provavelmente vai pensar mal de mim..."_

- Mas... Por favor, acredite em mim! – suplicou Gina.

- Não tem jeito – ele falou, friamente – Você já acabou, Gina? – ele pareceu se exaltar – Eu não sei qual é a sua intenção! Se você não disse nada, eu não saberei! Como então eu poderei entender? Como eu posso acreditar em você, se você não fala nada? Você não pode se abrir e me contar? – ele havia se aproximado e a segurado pelos ombros.

"_Me abrir... Eu invoquei o demônio só porque queria ficar junto do Harry. No entanto, eu tenho que pagar com a minha virgindade... Como eu posso dizer uma coisa dessas...?"_

Gina afastou-se de Harry e falou, olhando para baixo:

- Fui eu... Quem bateu naquelas garotas...

Harry fechou os olhos, como se digerisse a informação, e depois falou, com os olhos inexpressivos.

- Confiança não é algo que se use quando se está mentindo, Gina. Eu quero acreditar em você... Então, por favor, não despreze essa bondade.

Ele virou-se para ir embora, mas antes falou:

- Sua alma está manchada.

"_Sua alma... está manchada..."_ as palavras que o moreno disse estavam ecoando na cabeça de Gina, que o assistia partir. _"Por que? Se pelo menos eu pudesse contar... Tudo ficaria bem..."_ Ela ajoelhou-se no mesmo lugar em que estava _"Se eu contasse, será que ele acreditaria em mim?"_

Lágrimas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto.

"_Harry nunca acreditaria... Não, definitivamente, ele nunca mais irá gostar de mim de novo! Nós não podemos mais ser amigos... Não há... Não há mais uma segunda chance..."_ seu rosto já estava todo molhado, pois não conseguia conter o choro _"Eu não consigo fazer nada sozinha... Não há nada que eu possa fazer por mim mesma. Eu não consigo mudar nada. Eu... Eu não me importo mais com aquilo que me tornei!"_

As portas da igreja se abriram e Draco entrou. Ele foi caminhando até Gina, que estava ajoelhada. Abaixando a cabeça, ela disse as palavras que ele tanto queria ouvir:

- Eu vou... Dar minha virgindade a você. Eu vou cumprir o seu contrato. Então... Por favor, me empreste o seu poder... Por favor, me dê a sua força.

"_Não pode haver nada mais triste que isso."_ A ruiva pensou.

- Gina... – Draco ajoelhou-se na sua frente – Você finalmente jurou...

Suas asas se abriram enquanto ele falava, e voltaram a se fechar logo após.

- Eu vou proteger você – declarou ele – tristeza, angústia... Tudo o que machuca você irá em breve desaparecer. Em nome do senhor da escuridão, Satanás, eu juro...

Sua mão segurou o queixo de Gina e levantou-o. Seus lábios se aproximaram dos dela e ele a beijou. O beijo foi terno e pegou Gina completamente de surpresa.

Ele então afastou se rosto e levantou, seguindo para a porta.

"_Draco... Porque você me beijou?"_ pensou a garota, surpresa, levando a mão à boca.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi povo!

E aí? O que acharam do capítulo? Gostaram do final?

Gente, tô decepcionada! Tive poucas reviews! Tudo bem, eu sei q estou a séculos sem atualizar, e q a essa altura quem acompanhava a fic vai ter q ler tudo de novo, mas... Não é possível que ninguém tenha tempo!

Eu tô me esforçando tanto pra voltar a atualizar minhas fics! Quero mto que vcs leiam!

Semana q vem não devo atualizar essa fic, ainda estou decidindo... Mas prometo que não vou ficar muito tempo sem atualziar!

Agradeço a todos q deixaram comentários! E peço, por favor... DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Bjinhos!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	9. Capítulo 8

_N/A: Desculpe se o cap ficou meio confuso, mas são várias coisas acontecendo em seqüência!!!_

**Entre o Céu e o Inferno**

**Capítulo 8 – Confusão de pensamentos**

"_Ele... Ele me beijou"_ pensava Gina, enquanto dirigia-se desnorteada para seu dormitório _"Meu... Meu primeiro beijo foi mesmo roubado pelo demônio... Minha mente está... Vazia..."_

O resto da tarde se passou e Gina não foi assistir às aulas. No fim da tarde, Draco apareceu na porta do salão comunal da grifinória e chamou Philipe.

- Onde está a Gina? – perguntou o loiro.

- Ela... Tem estado trancada no dormitório desde que voltou.

- Ah...

Gina estava esparramada na cama, com seus pensamentos voando.

"_Tudo o que o Harry disse me deixou muito triste... Me fez não ter amor próprio... De fato, eu falei para o Draco que daria minha virgindade para ele... Eu não sei o que há de errado comigo... Eu não posso voltar atrás, depois do que aconteceu..."_ fechou os olhos, lembrando do que aconteceu de tarde _"Mas... Eu ainda não consigo entender... O que eu sou? Eu estava tão triste... E por causa daquele beijo... Eu estava salva..."_

Virou-se para o lado, ainda deitada. _"Eu ainda não entendo a situação... No que eu vou me tornar depois?"_

- Com o que você está se preocupando? – uma voz gélida e arrastada interrompeu sua linha de pensamentos.

Rapidamente Gina sentou-se na cama. _"Draco!"_

- Você não concordou em me dar tudo de si? – continuou ele.

A ruiva ficou em silêncio por uns instantes, antes de falar.

- Você está feliz agora? Você fez o Harry me odiar... E me fez jurar que daria minha virgindade a você! E... E você também roubou o meu primeiro beijo... – a garota foi diminuindo o tom da voz, olhando para baixo, e depois voltou a gritar – Eu não sou o tipo de mulher que pode ser usada tão facilmente e ainda ser capaz de ficar calma! Por favor, não brinque comigo!

O loiro levou um choque, mas logo se recuperou e voltou à pose de antes.

- Você não tem poder para me dizer o que fazer! – falou ele, dando um sorriso de deboche – Apenas me deixe cuidar de você! – falou dando um olhar malicioso.

Ele estendeu a mão e Gina sentiu-se ser arrastada até a parede.

- Meu pequeno brinquedo... Não deixarei que se mexa... – a mão dele mexeu-se de novo e a blusa de Gina se rasgou, deixando-a só de sutiã.

- O... O que você vai fazer? Não... – a ruiva tentava se livrar do encanto, mas uma força invisível a prendia à parede.

"_Meu corpo... Não consigo movê-lo..."_

O loiro começou a rir, e depois de aproximou perigosamente de Gina.

- Você perguntou o que eu vou fazer? Estou me divertindo com as suas reações! Nada é mais divertido que isso; seja boazinha!

Gina levou um choque com o que o sonserino disse.

- Não... Não olhe... – ela se sentia envergonhada na frente dele, com o corpo exposto daquela maneira – eu imploro a você...

"_Eu sinto como se tivesse me tornado transparente... O que você quer que eu faça?! Por que estás me tratando assim?"_ pensava ela, fechando os olhos, e logo depois gritando:

- Você está quebrando o contrato! Eu não disse que vou dar minha virgindade a você depois que o meu desejo virar realidade?

O loiro deu um sorriso cínico antes de responder.

- Naturalmente... Hoje nada irá acontecer além desse ponto. Lembre-se, contudo, que você vendeu seu coração e seu corpo a mim, e eu vou dar o coração do Potter a você... Não se esqueça disso. – falou ele afastando-se, passando a mão pelo cabelo de Gina – No dia em que Harry Potter confessar o amor dele por você... Nesta noite eu virei e receberei minha recompensa...

Ele afastou-se em direção à porta e sumiu.

"_Por que? Você disse... Que iria me proteger..."_ Gina ajoelhou-se no mesmo lugar que estava. _"Você disse que iria me proteger da tristeza e da dor... Disse com essas palavras... Por que então você está fazendo essas coisas para me machucar?"_ pensava ela, desolada.

Malfoy se encontrava do outro lado da porta, pensando em tudo o que estava fazendo, sem achar resposta pras suas indagações.

* * *

Dia seguinte, as três fãs de Harry estavam no pátio externo, conversando no intervalo de uma das aulas. 

- Então, como vamos fazer para pegar a Weasley hoje? – falou a que parecia a líder, enquanto as outras riam.

- Você é mesmo muito má, Mika! – falou a outra, ainda rindo.

- Nós temos que fazê-la parar de perseguir o Harry... – falou a garota agora denominada Mika.

- Ei... – uma voz as chamou. Elas olharam para o lado e acharam que era uma alucinação. Esfregaram os olhos e olharam novamente, ainda assustadas.

Em frente a elas estava Draco Malfoy, em sua forma de demônio, com roupas pretas, cabelo grande, olhos vermelhos, chifres e suas asas abertas.

- É o demônio! – gritou uma delas, enquanto todas corriam – alguém pode nos ajudar???

As pessoas olhavam sem entender nada. Mas do que elas estavam correndo? Não tinha nada de estranho no local... Ninguém mais via o Demônio, além das três garotas.

Draco voou e parou em frente a elas, quando já estavam mais distantes do grupo de pessoas.

- Vocês garotas... Ousam realmente maltratar a minha Gina! – falou ele sério, com um olhar intimidador.

- Hã? Gina? – Mika estava confusa – Diga o que quiser! Nós não fizemos nada!

- É isso aí! Nós é que apanhamos! – apoiou a outra.

Draco deu um sorriso maligno.

- Está certo... Eu vou deixar passar dessa vez... – ele aproximou-se de Mika – Mas, se vocês ousarem maltratá-la de novo... Quando essa hora chegar... – ele aproximou-se mais, passando sua unha afiada no rosto da garota, deixando um filete de sangue – eu vou _matar_ todas vocês...

Ele afastou-se e voou, virando-se para elas e falando uma última vez antes de sumir.

- Lembrem-se disso!

Mika ficou parada no lugar, logo depois desmaiando.

* * *

Gina estava andando pelos corredores, pensando. _"Está decidido, eu devo fazer isso: eu vou contar tudo ao Harry! Se ele continuar me odiando depois disso, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer! Eu não quero ser mais um divertimento para o Draco!"_ pensou em definitivo. 

- Gina! – a ruiva virou-se para trás ao ouvir uma voz a chamando. As três fãs de Harry vinham correndo até ela. _"Hã? Por que elas estão vindo falar comigo dessa vez?"_

- Desculpa! – falaram as três de uma vez, se ajoelhando na frente da garota.

- Eu quero pedir desculpa por tudo que nós fizemos antes! – falou Mika – por favor, poupe nossas vidas!

Quê? – indagou a ruiva, assustada – Espera um pouco...

Ela parou para pensar e levou um susto. _"Pode ter sido o Draco? Ele deve ter feito alguma coisa, certo?"_

- Nós sentimos muito! – continuaram elas.

- Não fiquem assim... Por favor, levantem-se! – _"Como pode isso acontecer... Tão de repente..."_

* * *

Draco encontrava-se na capela, ajoelhado em frente a um crucifixo enorme que tinha ali. 

- Oh Deus... – ele levantou a cabeça, dando um sorriso de escárnio – até que ponto você pode me parar?

- Que estranho, Draco – Harry chegara a igreja e observava o loiro – eu não posso acreditar que você está aqui para rezar.

- Você está exatamente como antes, tão idiota... – disse o sonserino, levantando-se – Você sabe o quanto a Gina está triste por sua causa? – perguntou ele, diretamente.

- Eu... Realmente não... – o moreno ficou embaraçado.

- Harry! – a porta da capela se abriu e Gina entrou gritando pelo garoto. Parou ao ver que Draco estava perto. _"Por que o Draco está aqui?"_

- Você chegou na hora certa! – falou Draco, aproximando-se dela e a puxando pelo braço – Potter, essa é a verdade que você queria saber...

O loiro puxou a blusa de Gina, arrebentando os botões e a deixando com o sutiã à mostra. Nos seus braços e ombros, viam-se marcas roxas de hematomas, com se ela tivesse apanhado.

- Você sabia? – continuou o loiro – Esses hematomas nela estão aqui porque aquelas garotas que ficam te perseguindo atacaram-na em grupo! – Harry olhava espantado para a cena – Elas chamaram a Gina para avisá-la para não se aproximar de você. Ela estava tentando ao máximo se proteger...

Ele deu um sorriso de deboche.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você é um seguidor de Deus... Não consegue sequer ver a verdade...

- Eu... – o moreno tentou se defender, mas antes que o fizesse, Draco empurrou Gina para cima dele.

- Pelo menos você sabe como fazer para ela se sentir melhor, certo? – terminou ele, sério, enquanto saía da capela e encostava as portas.

Gina e Harry permaneceram em silêncio por uns instantes, antes do moreno puxá-la para um abraço.

- Me desculpe, Gina! Eu realmente não queria machucar você... E não foi porque eu não lhe tinha confiança... Mesmo que eu saiba que é um pouco tarde, nesse exato momento... Mas... Eu só queria ouvir a verdade por você... Só isso...

A mente da garota viajava em um turbilhão de pensamentos enquanto se encontrava envolvida pelos braços do moreno.

"_A verdade? Qual é a verdade? Isso não está certo..."_

Podia ouvir a voz de Draco se repetir dentro de sua cabeça... _Apenas me deixe cuidar de você daqui pra frente... Então não vou além desse ponto hoje..._

Tudo se embaralhava na cabeça de Gina.

"_Alguma coisa não está certa! Ele usou uma maneira tão violenta, arrancando minhas roupas... Ele só queria ver meus hematomas... Ele não queria que eu fosse maltratada... Só queria que o Harry soubesse a verdade..."_

A voz do loiro continuava em sua cabeça. _Eu vou proteger você. Eu vou fazer com que você abandone a tristeza e a dor._

"_Eu não entendo! Eu realmente não entendo! Os métodos dele para me proteger... Eu estou tão estranha... Tudo o que eu estou pensando é no Draco..."_ pensou desesperada, ainda nos braços de Harry.

"_Aquele demônio mal e de coração gelado... Por que eu me importo tanto com ele?"_

- Gina? – Harry interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Ah, desculpa... – disse ela se afastando dele.

"_O que está acontecendo? Esse sentimento... Isso é porque eu estou nos braços do Harry?"_

- Eu... Deveria voltar para a sala... – deu as costa e segui até a porta, mas Harry a chamou de novo e ela parou.

- Por favor, não vá para perto do Draco – o coração de Gina parou ao ouvir aquilo – Desculpe, eu pareci estranho falando isso...

Ele virou-se de costas e seguiu para outros aposentos da capela. "_Harry..."_

* * *

- Mika, vamos desistir! – falou uma das amigas dela. 

- Esqueça o Harry! – falou a outra.

- Não! Eu não vou desistir dele! – falou a garota, determinada.

- Mas... Nós não podemos mais intimidar a Weasley...

- Eu ainda tenho meu carisma! – falou Mika, decidida – Se vocês querem desistir, então que seja! No fim, o Harry só vai poder ficar com uma pessoa!

As duas garotas viraram as costas e saíram, sem falar nada.

- Hunf! Como elas ousam dizer que gostam do Harry? – falou ela sozinha, caminhando pelos corredores – pelo menos, isso significa menor competição...

Parou ao ver Draco Malfoy parado logo á frente, encostado na parede.

Ela ia passando direto por ele, pensando _"Ele é tão difícil de conseguir..."_ quando foi segurada pelo braço pelo loiro, que a puxou para perto.

- Você... Esqueça o Potter e fique comigo ao invés dele!

* * *

"_Idiota... Onde será que está o Malfoy?"_ pensou Gina, andando pelos corredores _"Ele esqueceu todo o material dele na sala, outra vez..."_

Parou a ouvir alguns sussurros vindo de uma sala vazia. Aproximou-se e deparou-se com Draco beijando Mika fervorosamente, passando as mãos pelo corpo da garota, enquanto ela gemia.

- Ah... Malfoy...

Gina deixou cair o material no chão, fazendo Draco parar o que estava fazendo.

- Espiando? Isso realmente não é um bom passatempo! – desdenhou ele, enquanto soltava a garota, que caiu para o lado, desmaiada.

Passou por Gina rindo, deixando a ruiva ainda em estado de choque.

"_Isso dói..."_ ela pensou nas cenas que acabara de ver, dos beijos que Draco trocara com outra garota _"Isso dói muito... É como se meu peito estivesse queimando por dentro! Por que eu tenho que tolerar isso...? Eu me sinto horrível... Como se alguém estivesse apunhalando meu coração... Eu não quero esse tipo de tortura!"_

* * *

À noite, Gina encontrava-se no dormitório, procurando alguma coisa no livro em que usara para libertar Draco. 

- O meio para selar o poder do Diabo... – leu ela baixinho.

- Esse tipo de truque não funciona em mim – disse uma voz gélida logo atrás dela – não me machuca nem um pouco!

A ruiva ficou em silêncio, antes de perguntar.

- Porque você fez uma coisa daquela com a Mika?

- Não é da sua conta. – respondeu ele, ácido.

- Mas... Mas como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas dentro da escola? – gritou ela.

- Você deveria estar me agradecendo. – ele se aproximou, ficando cara a cara com Gina – eu me livrei da competição para você... Dessa forma, você não precisa se preocupar com nada quando estiver perto do Potter! – ele fez ela encarar seus olhos, antes de dizer – eu sou o único escolhendo a dar em cima dela ou não.

Ele afastou-se, dirigindo-se à porta.

"_Usando os lábios com que me beijou para beijar outras mulheres... Como ele pôde usar as mãos com que me segurou para abraçar outras garotas? Como ele pôde..."_

- Eu... Eu não quero! – gritou Gina, sem se controlar.

Draco parou, olhando para trás.

- O que você acabou de dizer? – perguntou ele surpreso, enquanto se aproximava novamente da ruiva, que se encontrava paralisada pelo choque.

- Diga aquilo de novo... Hum? – fez ele, segurando o rosto de Gina. Ela virou a cara para o lado, fazendo com que ele batesse a mão na parede, imprensando-a contra seu próprio corpo.

- Fale! – ordenou ele, com raiva.

"_Você está... Tentando me machucar de novo?"_ pensou ela, fechando os olhos _"Você vai me dizer para não ser tão atrevida? Ou 'você não tem direito de me dizer o que fazer'? Eu vou ser ferida como sempre?"_

Draco a puxou para perto e a beijou. Um beijo que foi dado com raiva, mas que foi se tornando mais calmo depois. Gina mantinha as mãos nas costas de Draco, abraçando-o, sem conseguir soltá-lo. Mesmo pega de surpresa, não queria que aquilo acabasse.

Mas Draco parou com o beijo, afastando-se e encarando Gina, antes de falar.

- Eu jurei dar a você o coração do Potter, Mas... – ele a olhou sério – não estou planejando dar a ele seu coração...

Gina olhou para ele, paralisada com o que havia acabado de ouvir.

**... Fim do Capítulo 8 ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Oi povo!!!! 

E aí? O que acharam do cap??? Gostaram desse finalzinho??? Uma leve D/G action para vocês:P

Atualizei essa semana, mas semana que vez eu vou atualizar "**Tchimitchanga**" e só na outra semana volto a atualizar essa aqui, tá?

É q eu quero ver se mantenho todas as três fics em constante atualização, revezando para que cada semana fique uma atualizada!!!

Ontem eu atualizei "**A Razão é Você**", mas foi como um bônus, por eu ter ficado tanto tempo sem escrever um novo cap xD

Adorei as reviews!!! Vocês não tem noção de como eu fico feliz com os comentários de vocês!!

Ah! Eu comecei a postar minhas fics tb na "Floreios e Borrões", então, quem costuma ler lá, passa nas minhas fics e deixa um comentário, só pra dar uma forcinha!! xD

Anyway, espero q estejam gostando da fic!!! E não se esqueçam: DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!

Bjinhos!!!!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Entre o Céu e o Inferno**

**Capítulo 9 – Declaração de sentimentos**

_Eu jurei dar a você o coração do Potter, Mas... Não estou planejando dar a ele seu coração..._

As palavras ditas por Draco ficaram pairando no ar. Ele foi embora depois de dizê-las, deixando Gina sozinha e confusa.

"_Aquelas palavras... O que elas significam?"_ pensava ela _"Ele está caçoando de mim novamente? Ele acha que é divertido ver minhas reações...? Deve ser isso! Exatamente como antes..."_

Gina levou as mãos até seu peito, onde pôde sentir seu coração bater acelerado.

"_Eu não posso parar... Não importa o quanto eu tente persuadir a mim mesma, meu coração não para de bater... Por que? Por que continuo a me perguntar isso? Eu não quero admitir..."_ fechou os olhos, logo vindo a imagem do loiro à sua mente _"Mas... Eu não posso negar isso... Eu não posso mais suprimir esse sentimento... Draco... Eu... Eu gosto do Draco..."_

* * *

Gina suspirou. Ela estava encostada na murada da torre de astrologia, onde costumava passar seu tempo pensando. Era de tarde e estava sem aula.

- Você tem suspirado muito ultimamente, Gina. – falou Philipe, que acabara de chegar.

- Philipe? O que faz aqui? – perguntou a garota, curiosa.

- Vigiando você, oras! – falou o garotinho, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a olhar para o horizonte, perdida em seus pensamentos. Só foi acordar de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz de Philipe gritando.

- Mestre!

A ruiva virou-se no mesmo instante e viu Draco aproximando-se.

- Você não tem mudança de função com a Hermione? – comentou Gina, fingindo-se despreocupada.

- Vejo que você tem estado atenta aos meus movimentos... – rebateu o loiro, enquanto se apoiava na murada também, só que de costas.

Ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável, que estava quase matando Gina.

"_Por que você não está falando... Ao menos diga alguma coisa, como normalmente faz... Senão, as batidas do meu coração serão ouvidas..."_ pensou a garota.

- Você... – começou ele – você gosta de mim?

O rosto de Gina ficou vermelho como o cabelo. _"Como ele pôde perguntar uma coisa dessas...?"_

- Não se preocupe – continuou ele – quando o nosso contrato acabar, eu vou voltar ao Manmaden.

- Manmaden? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- É onde eu moro, o Palácio do Demônio. – disse ele, com insignificância.

"_Isso significa que o Draco... Quando o contrato acabar... Ele vai voltar ao mundo dos demônios...? isso não quer dizer que..."_ Gina sentiu tudo dentro dela revirar.

- Draco, eu... – antes que ela dizesse algo, foi interrompida por alguém a chamando.

- Gina!

Ao virar-se, deparou com Harry parado a alguns metros, a observando. _"O que o Harry faz aqui?"_

- Vamos embora, Philipe. – falou Draco, enquanto se afastavam.

"_Depois que o Harry confessar seu amor por mim... Então eu nunca mais... Verei o Draco de novo?"_

- Draco, espere um minuto! – gritou Gina, tentando ir até ele, mas sendo segurada pelo braço por Harry.

- Não vá! – disse o moreno, abraçando-a por trás – não vá para ele! Eu gosto de você, Gina...

A ruiva permaneceu parada, com os olhos arregalados, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Draco e Philipe ainda estavam perto o suficiente para terem ouvido a confissão de Harry Potter.

- Eu estou... Apaixonado por você – continuou ele.

"_O Harry... Disse que gosta de mim..." _Gina estava tentando absorver a informação.

"_A primeira vez que eu vi o Harry... Foi na estação King Cross, em companhia do meu irmão... O cabelo bagunçado, os olhos verdes e cheios de mistério... Eu me apaixonei à primeira vista por ele... Mas ele... Sempre esteve rodeado de garotas bonitas... Era alguém fora do meu alcance, alguém com quem eu só poderia sonhar... O herói de Hogwarts... Esse mesmo Harry Potter... Realmente disse que é apaixonado por mim..."_

- isso é excelente! – falava Philipe, de longe – Você ouviu aquilo, mestre? O dia finalmente chegou! O Potter finalmente confessou seu amor para a Gina! Embora houvessem muitos obstáculos, o contrato mesmo assim se completou com sucesso! E eu estava preocupado sobre o que fazer quando a magia não funcionou, mas agora poderemos finalmente voltar!

Enquanto Philipe falava, o semblante de Draco, que antes estava sério, se abriu em um sorriso de escárnio.

- De fato... Tudo o que falta agora é descobrir o gosto da Gina. – falou o loiro, enquanto seguia para as escadas – Philipe!

- Sim, mestre!

- Não interfira. – o loiro deu as ordens e sumiu pelo corredor, deixando o garotinho se remoendo para fazer algo.

* * *

- Eu posso esperar pela sua resposta... – continuou Harry – Eu só... Queria contar a você como eu me sinto... Mas, se você puder me dar alguma resposta... Eu ficarei muito feliz... Adeus...

Harry deu as costas e saiu pela mesma porta que Draco saíra há minutos atrás. Gina continuou ali, parada, não acreditando que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Deu-se um beliscão.

- Ai!

"_É, não foi um sonho..."_ pensou ela _"o Harry realmente fez uma declaração para mim... Eu estou tão feliz... Estou muito feliz mesmo, mas... Por que sinto no meu coração um sentimento de insegurança...? Isso é por que meu coração já está... Draco... Você tem que tirar não só minha virgindade, mas também meu coração?"_

Ela olhou novamente para o horizonte.

"_O que devo fazer? O que há para se fazer? Eu não consigo me decidir..."_

- Parabéns, Gina! – falou Philipe, abraçando a garota.

- Parabéns pelo quê? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Por você e o Potter estarem finalmente juntos!

"_Então eles ouviram..."_

- Ué, você não parece feliz... – comentou o garotinho.

- Bem, eu estou muito feliz, mas...

- Ah, já sei! Você está preocupada em entregar a sua virgindade? Não se preocupe! Atualmente tem poucos homens que se importam com isso. – disse, como se entendesse do assunto – Além disso...

- Não é isso... – Gina o interrompeu – eu não sei como expressar isso, mas essa não é a razão...

Philipe a observou em silêncio por uns instantes, antes de falar.

-Talvez, desde o comecinho, você nunca tenha amado realmente o Potter! – falou ele.

Gina o olhou assustada.

- Estou dizendo que isto era como você se sentia a respeito de um ídolo... Não era aquilo apenas próximo do amar? Aquele que você deseja realmente estar perto é outra pessoa?

Foi como se tive sido estuporada. Gina sentia seu mundo girar, com as verdades que aquele garotinho falava à sua frente.

- O que? Eu estava certo? – continuou ele, quando não recebeu resposta – Você finalmente se deu conta de quem realmente ama, mas já é muito tarde?

- Eu sei disso! – interrompeu Gina, gritando – eu estou ciente disso, mesmo sem você ter me contado! É só que eu não posso suprimir meus sentimentos! Apesar de amá-lo, eu simplesmente não posso contar a ele! – terminou, pondo pra fora tudo o que queria colocar.

Philipe continuou a olhando assustado.

- Hoje é o último dia em que você ainda é meu irmãozinho, não é? – continuou ela, com os olhos marejados – Adeus, Philipe... Eu realmente tive bons momentos ao seu lado!

Ela virou-lhe as costas e saiu correndo, descendo as escadas, deixando o garoto sem reação.

"_Aquele por quem eu me apaixonei é o demônio... Isto está além da questão de ser alcançável ou não..."_ pensava Gina, enquanto corria para a capela _"Eu não tenho outra escolha senão esquecê-lo... Eu vou ficar bem, eu vou ser feliz... Eu posso... Esquecer o Draco..."_

Ela entrou na capela e parou diante da cruz.

"_O Harry definitivamente vai me ajudar a esquecê-lo... Como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido... Amanhã... Amanhã definitivamente eu vou..."_

Olhou para o relógio. _"É hora de voltar... Se eu não for para meu dormitório agora, Draco vai pensar que eu fugi..."_

Como se lendo seus pensamentos, a porta se abriu e Draco adentrou por ela. Ele caminhou até onde estava e falou, passando a mão pelo rosto da ruiva:

- Eu vim ter a minha recompensa, como o prometido. – ele aproximou-se, segurando o rosto dela com as mãos – esta será a última vez em que estarei com você...

Ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela e a beijou. _"Draco!"_

Gina não queria saber de onde estavam, só queria tê-lo ali com ela.

Ele a levou gentilmente para o chão, onde começou a desabotoar a blusa dela, sem interromper o beijo.

"_Draco... Por que... Por que nesse exato momento... Você está tão gentil?"_

Ela foi sentindo ele beijar seu pescoço, e ir descendo.

"_Se isso continuar, eu..."_

- Draco... – disse ela, agarrando o braço dele – por favor, me prometa que... você vai apagar minha memória! Apague todas as minhas lembranças de você...

- Não. – ele disse, enquanto descia as mãos pelo corpo dela – eu vou fazer isso inesquecível para você... Assim, não importa nos braços de quem você estiver, você sempre pensará em mim... Não importa quantos homens a abracem, você nunca irá me esquecer...

Ele parou ao notar que havia lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos dela. Achando que ela estava se recusando a cumprir o contrato, falou:

- Chorar é inútil, eu não vou...

- Draco... Você vai voltar depois que tiver me possuído... Certo? – perguntou ela, num fio de voz.

- Você... – ele a olhou assustado. Levantou-se, afastando-se um pouco - O que você está dizendo...

Ele foi interrompido pelo barulho de alguém batendo na porta estrondosamente.

- Gina, abra essa porta! – gritava Harry, do lado de fora – eu sei que você está aí!

"_Harry!"_ pensou Gina, enquanto se levantava e tentava fechar sua blusa.

O moreno começou a empurrar a porta, até que finalmente conseguiu abri-la, deparando-se com Draco ao lado de uma Gina com a blusa aberta.

- Malfoy o que você...? – o grifinório olhou assustado – o que você fez com a Gina?! Num lugar sagrado como esse...

- Sempre falando palavras honradas... – disse Draco, sério, olhando para o garoto – você é o único que sempre interfere, maldito!

O loiro levantou a mão e Harry foi arremessado contra a parede, escorregando até o chão e permanecendo imóvel ali.

- Harry! – berrou Gina, assustada com o que estava acontecendo.

- Ele está apenas inconsciente – falou Draco, ficando de frente para a ruiva – Gina, se você desejar, eu posso...

Ele não terminou de falar, pois uma espada atravessou seu estômago. Fora apunhalado pelas costas por Harry, que estava de pé e com o olhar gelado, dizendo:

- Suma, demônio!

O moreno se afastou, observando o que acabara de fazer.

- Draco! – berrou Gina, agora mais desesperada do que antes.

O loiro tombou no chão, ajoelhado.

- Draco! – gritou Gina de novo, sem saber o que fazer, com chão cheio de sangue.

- Você não vai cair apenas pro causa de um ferimento pequeno desses, vai? – falou Harry, friamente – então esse é o seu limite?

Draco, que permanecia com o semblante assustado, logo estava rindo, um riso sádico e malvado.

- Essa sensação... – falava ele, enquanto uma aura negra o envolvia – esse seu ar repugnante... Não me admira que eu tenha sempre antipatizado com você.

Ele levantou-se, e continuou falando, enquanto tirava a espada encravada de seu corpo.

- Até hoje, existem apenas dois seres que me feriram... Um deles é Deus, quem me exilou no inferno... E o outro é... – a espada estava na mão dele agora – o Arcanjo Michael, que é você! – ele tacou a espada, mas Harry desviou.

Em instantes, Draco estava na sua forma original, com suas asas negras abertas e seu olhar impiedoso.

Gina olhava tudo sem entender. _"O Harry... Ele é um **anjo**?!"_ pensou assustada, ao ver que o moreno também mudou de forma. Seus cabelos estavam grandes, e com um brilho angelical. Sua roupa era branca e parecia uma bata. Asas brancas e grandiosas surgiram em suas costas, abrindo-se também.

- Eu previ a sua vinda – falou o moreno – há muitos anos atrás... Isso é o nosso destino.

A ruiva continuou onde estava, sem conseguir se mexer. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais para seu entendimento.

Draco começou a rir novamente, enquanto surgia em sua mão um báculo negro, que continha uma caveira na ponta.

- Venha Michael! Eu vou derrotar você desta vez!

Harry conjurou um báculo também, que era branco e com uma cruz na ponta.

- Eu vou fazer você retornar para as profundezas do inferno e trazer a paz de volta ao mundo! – gritou o moreno.

- Pare de dar uma de valente! – instigou o loiro.

Os dois voaram um contra o outro e ouve uma explosão de luz. Gina gritou, encolhendo-se onde estava.

"_Então tudo estava predestinado..."_ pensou ela, observando a cena _"A razão de eu ter me apaixonado pelo Harry... De ter encontrado aquele livro... De ter invocado o Diabo, para então me apaixonar por ele... Isto e todas as coisas... Era tudo parte do destino?!"_

- Parem os dois! – ela gritou, chamando a atenção deles – Harry, pare com isso!

- Gina, para trás! – o moreno gritou para ela – se eu não vencê-lo, nunca haverá paz! Guiando bruxos e trouxas para o caminho do mal... Por causa dele, esse mundo está cheio de maldade! Por isso agora eu devo...

A ruiva o interrompeu.

- Então quando você disse que me amava... Era só pra ter certeza de que ele era mesmo o Diabo? – perguntou Gina, surpresa.

Draco, que observava a cena, sorriu.

- Entendo... Está tudo bem então mentir com o propósito de justiça... Que conveniente essa palavra é! – falou ele com desdém.

- Cale-se! – gritou Harry – em relação à Gina, eu...

- Estou cansado de ouvir você pregando! – gritou Draco, levantando seu báculo.

- Pare!

Gina correu até o loiro, mas era tarde demais. Harry já havia levantando seu báculo primeiro e disparado uma bola de energia, que ia na direção de onde Gina estava.

- Idiota, fique longe! – berrou o loiro, e Gina só percebeu que estava na mira tarde demais. Fechou os olhos, esperando o impacto, que não veio.

Ao abri-los, viu Draco machucado na sua frente.

"_Ele entrou na minha frente!"_

- Draco! Por que você tomou o golpe pro mim? – Gina tentou perguntar.

"_O que há comigo?"_ perguntou-se o loiro.

- Esse é o seu fim... Diabo. – disse Harry, enquanto descia de onde estava – agora volte para a escuridão! – terminou ele, levantando a mão, pronto para dar o golpe final.

"_Eu... Por causa de uma garotinha..."_ Draco pensava _"Eu cheguei a esse ponto... Por causa de uma garotinha...?"_

- Eu não posso voltar desse jeito... – disse ele, por fim – Eu vou levar o coração da Gina comigo! Depois você pode amar a casca vazia dela, que só ama a mim! – gritou ele, levantando-se – eu não vou dar a Gina para você!

"_Draco!"_ a ruiva observou, ainda estática, enquanto via o loiro cair novamente, apoiando-se em seu bastão.

- Gina... – ele falou, com a voz fraca – Eu... Amo você.

Os olhos da garota nunca na vida se arregalaram tanto quanto naquele momento.

**... Fim do capítulo 9 ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Oi povo!!!!!!!!

Resolvi atualizar pq eu sou malvada, e quis parar em uma parte que deixassem vocês doidos para ler!!! ;P

Se eu não receber reviews suficientes, vcs só vão saber o final da briga daqui a 2 semanas!!! Senão, posto semana q vem mesmo, ok????

O q acharam do cap??? Draco terminou se declarando para a Gina!!!! O q acharam????

Ah! Recadinho para **Luna Pietra**: o q achou da declaração? Sei que vc queria q fosse apenas um jogo de sedução do Draco com a Gina, mas pelo visto, era algo mais sério, não é mesmo?

Anyway, saibam que eu AMEI escrever esse cap, apesar de tê-lo escrito com pressa!!! Essa é uma das minhas cenas favoritas!!!! Essa briga entre o Harry – que na verdade é o Arcanjo Michael – e Draco Malfoy – o Diabo – me fez viajar na primeira vez q eu vi essa cena no mangá!!!

Espero q vcs tb estejam gostando!!!

Espero muitas REVIEWS!!!

Bjinhos!!!!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	11. Capítulo 10

_N/A: Oi povo!!!  
Esse cap contém cenas um pouco pesadas, espero q não se importem! _

**_Surpresa:_**_ esse capítulo tem uma capa!!! O link para ela está no meu profile, basta entra lá e clicar para ver!!!! _

_A capa foi especial, não só per esse cap ter uma cena fofa, como por ser o 10º capítulo da fic!!! Achei q merecia uma comemoração:D _

_Leiam e divirtam-se!!! _

_

* * *

_

**Entre o Céu e o Inferno **

**Capítulo 10 – Qualquer um pode amar **

_"Draco!"_ a ruiva observou, ainda estática, enquanto via o loiro cair novamente, apoiando-se em seu bastão.

- Gina... – ele falou, com a voz fraca – Eu... Amo você.

Os olhos da garota nunca na vida se arregalaram tanto quanto naquele momento.

Draco começou a recuar, deslizando sobre uma névoa negra.

- Espere! – gritou Gina – Draco, espere!

- Não vá! – falou Harry, segurando o braço da garota – Não vá para ele, Gina!

- Me solte! – disse a garota, se desvencilhando da mão que a segurava e correndo até o loiro.

Se jogou sobre ele, abraçando-o.

- Não me abandone! Fique comigo! – disse a ruiva, com a voz embargada e os olhos marejados – por favor... Eu farei qualquer coisa por você... Por favor, cumpra meu desejo!

Draco havia parado, mas seu semblante era de surpresa total.

- Gina, com isso ele só vai usar você! – gritava Harry, mas parecia que a voz dele estava distante, pois não era ouvida pela ruiva.

O loiro voltou ao seu ar sério antes de falar:

- Eu já te disse... – falou ele calmamente – se você quer que eu realize qualquer desejo, então tem que haver um contrato...

- Isso não importa! – Gina o interrompeu, exasperada.

- Gina! – Harry ainda tentava convencê-la a desistir, sem sucesso.

- Eu vou ficar do seu lado – o loiro falou lentamente – o preço disso... É o seu **amor eterno**... – ele segurou o rosto da garota com as mãos e olhou em seus olhos – jure que você vai me amar para sempre! – disse seriamente.

- Eu vou... – Gina falou, enquanto abraçava-o novamente – amar Draco Malfoy para sempre!

Uma marca apareceu em seu ombro esquerdo, como na primeira fez que fizeram um contrato, só que dessa vez, a marca era mais forte.

Harry observou a cena calado e virou-se de costas, para sair. Gina soltou Draco e percebeu o movimento do grifinório.

- Harry... – chamou ela.

- Faça como quiser – disse ele, frio – dessa vez eu perdi... A coisa mais bela desse mundo é o amor, e eu não posso destruí-lo... Portanto, eu não posso enviar o demônio de volta agora...

Ele parou e olhou para trás.

- Satanás... Eu espero, com todo meu coração, que você volte a ser aquele lindo anjo que já foi uma vez...

Draco permaneceu calado, enquanto Harry passava pela porta da igreja e sumia.

_"Eu uma vez li num livro..."_ pensou Gina, enquanto via o moreno sumir _"que dizia que o Diabo foi certa vez um anjo que serviu a Deus... Mais bonito que o próprio Deus, possuidor de grande sabedoria... Talvez... O Draco ainda tenha o coração de anjo mesmo agora..."_ terminou o pensamento, olhando para o loiro.

- Está certo... – disse Draco, fazendo Gina voltar à realidade – o intruso finalmente se foi... Nosso contrato ainda não foi cumprido... – terminou ele, dando um olhar malicioso à Gina.

A ruiva corou furiosamente.

- Es... Espere um pouco!

- Eu não posso esperar... – falou ele, enquanto voltava à sua forma humana.

- Mas... Ainda a pouco você não estava com muita dor? -perguntou Gina, tentando arranjar uma desculpa.

- Ah, isso! – ele deu um sorriso maroto – eu posso me recuperar imediatamente.

- Mas... – ela tentou argumentar, e Draco deu um sorriso.

- Agora... Você deveria ficar quieta. – falou ele, aproximando-se e juntando seus lábios aos dela.

_"O Demônio que eu amo..."_ pensou Gina, enquanto Draco a levava novamente pro chão, beijando seu pescoço e mordiscando sua orelha _"O demônio que me ama"_.

- Ah... Draco! – ela sentia a língua dele por seu pescoço, provocando-a.

_"Eu... Só gosto disso com o Draco..._"

- Qual o problema? Você parece um cordeiro pronto para ser sacrificado. – disse ele, em deboche – do que você está com medo? – ficou sério – está com medo de mim?

- Claro que estou com medo... – ele interrompeu-a colocando o dedo indicador em sua boca.

- Shhh.. – fez ele – Você não sabe? O terror pode se transformar em prazer! – disse, olhando maliciosamente. – agora, deixe-me começar... ensinando a você...

Gina sentiu seu corpo paralisar.

- Ah, Draco, não... – as mãos dele passeavam por seu corpo. Ele abriu a blusa dela novamente e soltou seu sutiã.

O loiro mordia seu pescoço e ia lambendo até mais embaixo.

- Pare com isso, por favor... – falava ela, não reconhecendo mais a sua própria voz.

Ela gemeu quando ele chegou com a língua até seu baixo ventre, e quando tornou a subir pelo seu corpo.

_"Por que... Por que depois de ser tratada desse jeito meu corpo está queimando por dentro...? Po... Por que eu fiz tais sons agora pouco? O que é essa sensação? Isso tudo... É por causa do poder do Draco?"_

Draco aproximou seu rosto do dela e brincou com sua boca, mordiscando-a e chupando-a.

_"Eu estou profundamente atraída por ele... Toda vez que eu sou tocada... Quando eu sinto seu calor... Eu não ligo para mais nada..."_

O loiro ficou por cima de Gina, encarando-a.

_"Eu tenho usado meu corpo para sentir... O amor... Eu realmente... Realmente amo o Draco..."_ De repente, ela abraçou-o, expressando seu pensamento.

O rapaz ficou surpreso e depois abraçou-a novamente, correspondendo. Voltou ao que estava fazendo e Gina levou um susto quando sentiu uma pontada de dor.

- Ah... Draco... Não...

Ela viu tudo escurecer e depois apagou.

* * *

- Gina! – Philipe gritou, entrando na capela. 

Olhou em volta e viu seu mestre parado em frente ao altar, de costas.

- Me... Mestre? Graças a Merlin... Eu não pude achar a Gina, achei que ela tivesse fugido...

Draco se virou e Philipe viu Gina em seus braços.

- Gina! – o garoto corou – então... então aquele contrato sobre ela te dar a virgindade...

- Ela desmaiou antes que ele pudesse ser cumprido. – disse Draco, de uma forma quase divertida – ela simplesmente não tem jeito... – falou ele, aproximando-se do rosto da garota e depositando um beijo em sua testa, com uma expressão doce na face.

Philipe continuou olhando, encantado.

- O que foi? – perguntou o loiro.

- Nada... É só que eu nunca tinha visto o mestre com esse tipo de expressão... – falou o garoto, em tom de desculpa.

- Vamos voltar para Hogwarts. – interrompeu o sonserino, dirigindo-se à porta.

Eles saíram de lá, com o garotinho ainda pensando em seu mestre. _Nunca imaginei"_ pensou ele _"Que o mestre pudesse demonstrar esse tipo de expressão..."_

* * *

Gina acordou em seu dormitório, lentamente. Tentou lembrar-se como viera parar ali, e então sentou-se assustada, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos que se lembrara. 

_"On... Ontem!"_ a garota tentava se recordar, mas vários pensamentos viam junto em sua mente, confundindo-a.

_"Harry é um anjo e... Draco me ama... Eu me entreguei para ele com o contrato e... e?"_ Ela parou de se lembrar, olhando para o nada, até que a ficha caiu.

_"Eu não em lembro de nada!"_ pensou desesperada _"Não tem nada de errado com o meu corpo..."_ ela se apalpou _"Mas eu posso ter me entregado ao Draco inconscientemente... É possível que eu tenha perdido minha virgindade... E eu não me lembro disso acontecer!"_

Ela tomou um banho e trocou de roupa correndo. Desceu para o salão comunal e encontrou Hermione sentada e lendo um livro.

- Mione! – ela viu a morena abaixar o livro e olhar para ela – você vai se atrasar para a aula, se continuar aí! A professora McGonagall vai te dar uma detenção se você se atrasar!

A morena olhou para ela de forma indagadora.

- Do que você está falando, Gin? Eu só tenho aula no segundo tempo, de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Nós somos de anos diferentes, se lembra?

Foi um choque para a ruiva. Ela ficou ali parada, olhando o nada. Tudo havia voltado ao normal, sem que ela percebe-se.

- Você está bem, Gin? – Hermione perguntou, preocupada.

A ruiva apenas meneou a cabeça e saiu da torre, dirigindo-se ao salão principal, para tomar café da manhã.

_"Não pode ser..."_ ela foi pensando _"Ele retornou ao inferno? Ele prometeu que ficaria comigo eternamente... Aquele contrato foi uma mentira? Ele mentiu apenas para tirar a minha virgindade?"_

Perturbada, ela desviou de seu curso e correu até o pátio interno, onde avistou Harry com suas fãs em volta.

- Gina, bom dia. – cumprimentou ele, de maneira gentil.

- Harry, hum... – a ruiva parou, pensando se devia perguntar algo a ele ou não.

- Algum problema? – indagou ele.

- Não... Nada... – ela viro-se de costas e saiu correndo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou uma das fãs.

- Quem sabe? – falou Mika, que estava perto – essa escola é tão cheia de mistérios...

Harry apenas observou a ruiva partir em silêncio.

* * *

_"Isto tudo... foi um sonho?"_ pensava a garota, correndo de volta pra torre, depois de desistir de comer _"Eu estou confundindo a realidade com um sonho...? Nem anjos nem demônios existem nesse mundo...?"_

Encontrou um primeiranista sonserino no caminho, e parou-o para perguntar.

- Você viu Draco Malfoy por aí?

O garoto olhou-a confuso.

- Draco Malfoy? Eu nunca ouvi falar nesse nome. – ele virou-se e saiu, deixando a garota estática.

_"A sensação das mãos de Draco percorrendo meu corpo... Eu sentir tudo queimar por dentro e por fora... Como eu me apaixonei por um demônio que não existe...?!"_

Voltou ao seu dormitório, que estava completamente vazio, e pegou o livro de magias que havia usado para invocar Draco na primeira vez.

_"Eu quero ver o Draco... Só mais uma vez..."_

Fez o círculo mágico, recitou a magia e fez seu pedido.

- Eu quero ver o Draco Malfoy mais uma vez!

Nada aconteceu.

_"O demônio... Ele..."_ não conseguiu terminar o pensamento. Voltou a pegar o livro e procurou outra magia. Encontrou uma que era uma poção. Desceu até as masmorras, que naquela hora estavam vazias e foi até a sala de poções.

- Deixe-me ver... os ingredientes para essa poção são... – ela olhou no livro e depositou-o em cima de uma mesa, enquanto procurava os ingredientes nas prateleiras. Seu trabalho foi interrompido por uma voz autoritária.

- O que você está fazendo na minha sala de aula?

_"Droga! O professor me pegou! Tenho que arranjar alguma desculpa..."_

- Eu... Hum, me interesso por poções... Estou tentando fazer uma pro... pro cabelo...

Sentiu o homem se aproximar e pegar o livro em cima da mesa.

- Você estava praticando magia negra?

Ela, que antes estava de costas para o professor, virou-se de repente.

- Não, não é... – ela parou de falar ao ver quem estava na sua frente.

- Por acaso... Você está procurando outro demônio para oferecer a sua virgindade, além de mim? – falou Draco, retirando os óculos do rosto.

- Dra... Draco...? – perguntou ela incerta, ao perceber o visual do loiro.

Ele estava com um ar mais sério e maduro. Usava uma roupa preta, como os professores, e óculos no rosto, que lhe deixavam com um ar intelectual.

- Você vem sendo uma estudante desobediente... – falou ele, aproximando-se – terá detenção comigo todos os dias... – disse, de forma displicente.

- Como... Como você virou professor? – perguntou a ruiva, ainda surpresa.

- Como aluno, não tinho muitas coisa para fazer. Sendo professor, eu irei aproveitar muito mais... – ele deu um sorriso malicioso – além do que... Eu ainda tenho que receber a sua virgindade...

- Então... Então você não retornou ao inferno? – perguntou Gina, aliviada.

O loiro sorriu e passou os braços em volta dela, puxando-a para um abraço.

- Eu te disse que iria ficar com você eternamente...

Ele afastou-se um pouco e segurou o rosto dela com as mãos, puxando-a para um beijo.

_"Eu nunca quero ser separada... Desses braços sombrios e ao mesmo tempo calorosos..."_ pensou Gina _"A partir de hoje... Não importa o que aconteça... Esse sentimento durará para sempre..." _

Ficou abraçada a Draco por um bom tempo, e nenhum dos dois notaram que alguém os via por uma brecha na porta.

- Deus... – Harry sussurrou, segurando o crucifixo em seu pescoço – deve haver alguma razão para você permitir isso...

O moreno virou-se e saiu, deixando o casal sozinho na sala.

**... Fim do capítulo 10 ...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Oi povo!!!!!

E aí? O que acharam do cap??? Desculpe se as cenas não foram suficiente pesadas, mas acabo de descobrir q eu não sirvo para escrever NC-17 xD

Além do q, essa parte no mangá é _realmente_ pesada. Tipo, não só a cena deles dois, mas, na história, meio q rola um sadomasoquismo por parte de Akuma (q seria o Draco) com a garota. Ele meio q maltrata ela na cama, mas ela gosta, sabe? Tb é carinhoso, mas, mesmo assim... Tipo, sei lá, eu não gosto dessa parte, por isso, dei uma maneirada... u.u"

Leram o aviso no início? Esse capítulo tem capa!!! Feita pela maravilhosa **Miaka-ELA**, q faz todas as minhas capas!!! Não sei o q eu seria sem ela -.-'

Essa capa é com uma das cenas mais fofas do mangá, q eu descrevi nesse cap: quando a Gina firma um novo contrato com Draco, dizendo que o amará eternamente... Eu acho mega fofa essa cena!!!

A capa é também para comemorar a chegada da fic ao 10º capítulo!!! Mta gente (inclusive eu xD) pensou q a fic nunca chegaria tão longe, mas aki está a prova de q estou escrevendo, firme e forte:D

Ah!!! Tô com uma "dollista", a minha fazedora de dolls oficial!!! **Luhh Potter Malfoy**, q se prontificou a fazer dolls pras minahs fics!!! Já tem o link no meu profile, pra quem quiser ver as q já estão feitas!!!!

**IMPORTANTE:** galera, eu só atualizei hoje pq semana q vem eu não poderei atualizar. Tipo, domingo (dia 12) eu terei prova da UFRJ, e terei q fazer 5 provas (biologia, história, geográfica, língua estrangeira e português) e uma redação!!! Por isso, não vou gastar minha mente escrevendo. E, quando eu acabar a prova, estarei cansada demais para vir escrever. Tô tentando atualizar todas as minhas fics hoje, justamente pq semana q vem eu não poderei de jeito nenhum.

Então, aguardem: daki a duas semanas, volto com força total!!!

E se vc acham q a fic está perto do fim, enganam-se!! Ela está apenas na metade!!! Ainda tem mta coisa para acontecer!!! Capítulo q vem, Gina conhecerá o _Manmaden_, a mansão do demônio!!!

DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! São elas q me animam a escrever!!!

Bjinhos!!!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	12. Capítulo 11

_N/A: Desculpem ter ficado tanto tempo sem atualizar!!! Vocês provavelmente terão q reler os últimos capítulos, pois já devem ter esquecido tudo q aconteceu até aki... uu"_

_Mas não se desanimem, esse capítulo está bem interessante:D_

_Bjinhos!!!_

**Entre o Céu e o Inferno**

**Capítulo 11 – **_**Manmaden**_**, o palácio do demônio**

Dia seguinte, Gina acordou muito feliz. Sua primeira aula seria de poções, a disciplina que Draco agora ensinava, e isso a deixava muito alegre. Arrumou-se como pôde, tentando parecer o mais feminina e _sexy_ possível, mas não conseguiu grandes mudanças no visual.

Depois de um café da manhã empurrado garganta à baixo, pois mal conseguia comer tamanho o nervosismo, partiu para as masmorras.

A sala de aula já estava quase cheia e o professor ainda não havia chegado. Gina sentou-se numa carteira localizada no centro da sala, com a intenção de ouvir tudo que seu novo "professor" falasse.

Quando o professor entrou na sala, fez-se o silêncio. Ele apontou a varinha pro quadro e nele surgiu o nome "Draco Malfoy."

- A partir de hoje estarei substituindo o antigo professor de poções de vocês, que contraiu uma doença repentina durante as aulas. Meu nome é Draco Malfoy e vou avisando que sou muito rígido com a disciplina que ensino.

_(N/A: Não coloquei o nome do antigo professor de poções por não estar querendo colocar spoilers na fic. Acho q é melhor deixar assim, em vez de optar por Snape ou Slughorn.)_

As alunas suspiram e fizeram sons de surpresa. Olhando em volta, Gina percebeu o interesse súbito de todas as garotas da sala no novo professor sexy de poções.

"_Draco Malfoy... Ele está usando o mesmo nome que antes..."_ pensou Gina, voltando a olhar pra frente.

- Trocar de nome poderia dar algum problema, então, ele preferiu manter o mesmo de antes. – disse uma voz masculina, como se lê-se seus pensamentos.

Gina olhou para o seu lado e viu que era um garoto ruivo que falava, um que ela nunca tinha visto na classe antes.

- "Malfoy" é um nome pouco comum e seria difícil, mesmo com o poder dele, fazer as pessoas esquecerem. – finalizou o garoto, olhando para ela.

A ruiva o encarou.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, surpreso.

- Desculpe, mas... Quem é você? – perguntou Gina.

"_Esse cara não estava na minha classe antes, tenho certeza disso... Mas, de algum modo, tenho a impressão de que eu já o conheço de algum lugar... Será que ele é mais um habitante do inferno?"_ pensou a garota.

- Ah, vamos lá Gina! Não me diga que você se esqueceu de mim? – disse o garoto sorrindo e fazendo a cara mais fofa que conseguia.

- Phil... Philipe! – disse Gina surpresa. _"Philipe é o corvo de Draco que fazia se passar por meu irmão mais novo... Mas o que ele faz aqui?"_ pensou assustada.

- Por... Por... – Gina não conseguia terminar a pergunta, tamanha sua surpresa.

- Por que eu fiquei maior? – o garoto completou por ela. Dando um sorriso, continuou – estou aqui para te proteger desses garotos malvados e tarados que perambulam pela escola! Sabe, o mestre é meio _ciumento_ e está realmente apaixonado por você...

Philipe foi interrompido por um sapo que passou raspando por sua cabeça. Deu um grito assustado e olhou para frente, assim como Gina.

- Não falem desnecessariamente – dizia Draco, olhando diretamente para os dois – e evitem falar sobre mim.

A turma inteira se calou e olhou surpresa para o professor.

- Agora, continuando a aula... Peguem seus livros e abram na página 56...

"_Ai... Acho que eu preciso aprender que, tendo Draco como namorado, eu não deveria mais me surpreender com qualquer coisa..."_ pensou Gina, olhando para o namorado dando aula _"Mas... Draco fica muito bonito dando aula..."_ o pensamento a fez corar.

- Hoje anteciparemos uma poção do sétimo ano – foi dizendo o loiro – para ela nós precisaremos de sangue fresco de sapo. Juntem-se em grupos de três e um representante de cada grupo virá até aqui para pegar seu sapo.

Ele deu um sorriso afetado.

- Vocês terão ajuda de um aluno do sétimo ano que está em detenção comigo.

Saindo das sombras de um dos cantos da sala, Harry surgiu. Andava com a cabeça baixa, tentando ignorar o professor.

"_Harry... Mas como ele já conseguiu uma detenção? Será que o Draco está sendo tão injusto assim?"_ pensou, enquanto via o moreno passar.

- Agora... Se o Sr. Potter se aproximar, ensinarei uma única vez a maneira correta de _matar_ os sapos e separar o sangue para a poção.

Os alunos olhavam assustados, alguns com cara de nojo. Harry parou na frente de Draco e disse baixinho.

- Eu... Não posso...

- O que você disse Potter? Eu mal consigo te ouvir. – Draco parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

- Eu não posso fazer esse tipo de coisa! – disse Harry de uma só vez, elevando a voz.

- Mas que criancice... – disse Draco, com desprezo – a evolução da ciência bruxa não seria possível sem sacrifícios! A quem você acha que confere a sabedoria da humanidade? _Deus_? – disse zombando.

Harry o encarou, com raiva.

- Que olhar é esse? – perguntou Draco, se aproximando perigosamente do moreno – você ousa me desafiar? – disse, levantando o queixo de Harry com sua varinha.

Harry deu-lhe as costas e saiu de sala, sem dizer mais nada. Gina ainda tentou chamá-lo, mas ele parecia não ter ouvido.

Draco pegou um dos sapos que havia na caixa em cima de sua mesa. Olhando com desprezo pro sapo, apertou-o em sua mão, estourando o anfíbio e sujando seu rosto com os respingos.

A turma inteira o olhou mais assustados do que nunca. Depois disso, todos se concentraram em fazer o que o professor mandava, com medo de serem castigados de alguma forma.

* * *

Gina tinha o horário cheio pela manhã e por isso não pôde falar com Draco assim que sua aula com ele acabou. Contudo, na hora do almoço, foi procurá-lo para tirar satisfações sobre o que ele tinha feito com o Harry.

- Draco! Digo, professor Malfoy! – ela gritou, ao avistá-lo no fim do corredor.

Ele parou e olhou para trás, avistando Gina correndo até ele.

- Foi demais o que você fez na aula! Sinto pena do Harry, ele...

- Não me perturbe com assuntos tão insignificantes. – disse o loiro, de maneira fria, voltando a andar.

- Mas... Para tratá-lo daquele jeito na frente de todos, quando o Harry nem havia feita alguma coisa errada... – o loiro parou e ela aproveitou pra continuar – imagino se você não se tornou professor apenas para atormentá-lo...

Draco aproximou-se e segurou o rosto de Gina com uma mão, de maneira violenta.

- Fale mais uma palavra e eu a violarei aqui mesmo. – disse de maneira cortante.

Surpresa, Gina não se controlou e continuou falando.

- O... Que? Você não pode simplesmente fazer esse tipo de coisa na escola... – sua voz emudeceu com o olhar de Draco.

"_Minha... Minha voz!!!"_ pensou assustada, levando as mãos ao pescoço. _"Eu fiquei sem voz!!!"_

Draco empurrou contra a parede e começou a mordiscar seu pescoço.

"_Não..."_ ele encontrou seus lábios e a beijou _"Alguém pode ver isso... Não podemos arriscar!"_

Ela empurrou o rosto dele, interrompendo o beijo.

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, antes de dizer.

- Não fale mais sobre Harry Potter na minha frente de novo...

E, dando-lhe as costas, afastou-se.

- Ah... – Gina percebeu que sua voz voltara – Isto... Isto é por que você odeia o Harry? – perguntou ela alto o suficiente para Draco ouvir.

- Não... – ele parou e olhou para trás, encarando-a – isto é por que você é **minha** mulher...

Gina ficou parada no mesmo local, surpresa, enquanto Draco sumia de sua vista. Lembrou-se então do que Philipe falara mais cedo.

"_Ele é... Ciumento!?"_ pensou perplexa _"Meu coração... Continua batendo forte! Mesmo quando ele é áspero comigo, de alguma forma, isso me faz feliz..."_ resolveu se encaminhar para a próxima aula _"Droga... Eu nunca sei quando ele está brincando ou quando está sendo sério..."_.

* * *

Harry encontrava-se nos jardins, entre as árvores, falando com uma voz feminina que saía de dentro de uma fenda negra.

- Michael... Qual motivo possivelmente você teria para me chamar? – disse a voz.

- Nenhum motivo. – disse ele, serenamente – eu simplesmente não posso permitir que um coração humano seja manchado pelo mal.

- Hã? E isso não é bom? – disse a voz – Eu não vejo nada de errado com isso.

- Mesmo que isso implique no amor de Draco por uma humana? – disse Harry, satisfeito – Draco prometeu amor eterno para a mulher que o invocou.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – disse a voz, irritada.

- Eu não estou. Se você duvida de mim, pergunte diretamente à ele.

A voz se calou e, sem nenhum aviso, a fenda negra sumiu.

Harry permaneceu parado onde estava. Segurou seu pingente de cruz, dizendo:

- Uma união entre aquele homem e uma humana só resultará em infortúnios e tristezas. Não posso deixar que tal ato aconteça.

E foi embora, voltando para o castelo.

* * *

- Ah, como é bom ter minha cama por perto! – disse Gina, se tacando em cima do colchão macio. O dormitório feminino encontrava-se vazio, o que era ideal para quem queria relaxar. Suas aulas do dia finalmente acabaram e ela precisava urgentemente descansar.

Tantas coisas aconteceram naquele dia... Lembrou do que Draco dissera na hora do almoço.

"_Eu imagino o porquê dele ter sentido ciúmes... Não que eu tenha realmente me incomodado com esse fato, mas..."_ ela não conseguia pensar com clareza. Uma sensação boa apoderou-se de seu coração e ela fechou os olhos. _"Eu acho... Que eu realmente quero estar perto dele, em todos os momentos..."_

E então sentiu algo flutuar perto dela e abriu os olhos, vendo que era uma pena negra.

- Draco!

O loiro surgiu do nada, sentando-se na beirada da cama dela.

- Eu achei que você não viria aqui de novo, agora que é professor... – disse a ruiva.

- Mesmo sendo um professor eu posso te fazer uma visita aqui, sem que ninguém saiba... Ou isso te incomoda?

Gina não respondeu com palavras. Apenas tacou-se sobre ele, abraçando-o.

- Estou feliz... – foi dizendo ela – estava com medo de você estar irritado comigo por causa do Harry...

Draco, que até agora não reagira, surpreso com o abraço repentino, passou os braços em volta dela e abraçou-a de volta.

- Idiota... – murmurou ele, agora afastando-se um pouco e olhando-a nos olhos – não percebeu que eu gosto de atormentá-la...?

Sem esperar mais nada, a beijou, um beijo calmo e delicado. Mas logo foi interrompido por Draco, que afastou-se um pouco e olhou para a janela. Esta se escancarou de repente e surgiu Philipe, na sua forma de corvo.

- Mestre! Disseram que há uma emerg... – o corvo parou de falar ao ver que Draco estava bem próximo de Gina, o que indicava que ele havia interrompido alguma coisa.

O corvo ficou sem graça e se calou.

Com um aceno de mão, o loiro indicou para que Philipe se aproximasse e este voou até a mão de seu dono.

- Criatura inusitada... O que tem a dizer de tão importante que seja necessário me interromper?

- Existe um comunicado no Inferno convocando se retorno! – disse Philipe, de uma vez só.

Draco pareceu surpreso, e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, antes de falar algo.

- Eu... Estou sendo convocado a voltar ao Inferno? – sua expressão mudou de surpresa para raiva – que idiota se dirigiria a mim de forma tão insolente?

- Foi... Um pequeno escravo-demônio que pediu para que eu lhe entregasse esta mensagem... – disse infeliz, percebendo o descontentamento de seu mestre.

- Anta ignorante! – disse Draco, que havia voltado à sua forma original, com as asas negras, chifres e cabelos longos. Só então percebeu que Gina o encarava.

- Você... Está voltando ao Inferno? – disse a garota, sem jeito.

Ele a encarou por um tempo, antes de segurá-la pelo pulso e dizer:

- Venha Gina. Estou levando-a para o inferno comigo.

- AHN??? – a garota arregalou os olhos, definitivamente assustada.

"_Eu estou indo para o Inferno???"_

- Es.. Espere! – a ruiva tentava falar, enquanto Draco a puxava para perto da janela – por que está me levando contigo? – consegui perguntar.

- Isso eu direi depois que chegarmos lá... – disse ele, de maneira misteriosa.

- Espera! – ela consegui se soltar – é assustador? Digo, é um lugar assustador? – perguntou, assustada.

Draco ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, encarando-a.

- Eu acho que... Deve ser um lugar arrepiante para um humano. Já que é o reino dos demônios e tal...

Ele passou os braços em torno dela e disse em seu ouvido.

- Eu não me importarei se você ficar perto de mim o tempo todo...

"_Draco..."_ Gina corou ao ouvir ele falando tais palavras eu seu ouvido.

Como ficara em silêncio, Draco a pegou no colo e disse apenas um "Vamos", abrindo suas asas e saindo pela janela.

Gina soltou um pequeno grito de surpresa, com a altitude em que estavam.

"_Inferno... O mundo em que Draco vive... O mundo de seus companheiros... Estou curiosa para ver mas, ao mesmo tempo, estou com um pouco de medo!"_

Fechou os olhos e se agarrou mais forte à Draco. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, estava no alto de uma colina. Ao olhar em volta, viu várias montanhas negras e a uma distância considerável, um castelo também negro, que parecia ser maior que Hogwarts.

Deu um grito de surpresa.

- O que foi? – perguntou o loiro – Não é um lugar tão assustador, é?

"_Pensando bem, o lugar é estranho, mas não é assustador o bastante para me assombrar..."_ pensou Gina.

Ao olhar para Draco, percebeu que ele estava sem os chifres e sem as asas.

- Hã... Draco...? – perguntou, meio incerta – onde estão suas asas?

- Ah... Elas não podem ser vistas por aqui – disse simplesmente.

De repente, como se saísse da névoa, surgiu um cavalo negro, relinchando alto. Draco subiu nele com uma destreza impressionante e logo em seguida puxou Gina para cima do animal também, colocando-a sentada na sua frente.

"_Uau..."_ pensava a garota _"De alguma forma, parece que eu entrei num conto de fadas... O terreno é completamente diferente mas, para mim..."_ Ela encostou o rosto nos ombros de Draco, fechando os olhos e deixando seus sentimentos falarem mais alto.

Olhou para ele de onde estava e viu seu rosto forte e determinado.

"_Ah... O peito de Draco é tão quente e acolhedor..."_ pensava, enquanto se agarrava mais fortemente a ele.

A cavalgada finalmente terminou e eles desceram em frente à uma porta dupla gigantesca, que se abriu sozinha. O coração de Gina batia acelerado, tamanha sua surpresa de estar ali.

Ao olhar para dentro, viu que havia duas fileiras de demônios formando um corredor, que falaram todos juntos:

- Nós humildemente lhe damos as boas vindas, Lorde Draco.

Só agora que Gina reparara num detalhe: nenhum demônio, nem mesmo Philipe, chamava Draco de "Malfoy". _"Talvez esse seja só o sobrenome dele humano..."_ pensou, de forma correta.

- Bem vindo. – o cumprimento veio de um único demônio, que ia acompanhado por outros três – como é o mundo dos humanos?

Ao olhar para eles, Gina quase caiu para trás. _"Uau! Eles são lindos!!!"_ pensou. Estava ficando cada vez mais surpresa com o Inferno.

- Eu fui chamado de volta justo quando estava ficando mais divertido... – disse o loiro, enquanto encaminhava-se para outro lugar.

"_Nossa, existem outros demônios além de Draco que possuem boa aparência..."_

Quando se moveu para seguir o loiro, foi detida por alguém segurando seu braço.

Quem a deteu foi o demônio que acabara de falar.

- Uma humana... – disse com nojo – não te será permitido ascender ao trono, sua vadia...

Gina ficou paralisada, sem saber o que fazer.

- Isso não interessa. Solte-a. – disse Draco, sem nem olhar para trás.

- Mas, Lorde Draco...! – o demônio tentou argumentar.

- Eu estou dizendo que não interessa – Draco virou-se e encarou-o – por acaso não me escutou?

O silêncio pairou no ambiente e todos os demônios que estavam por perto não ousaram fazer um único som. Abaixando os olhos, o que segurava Gina soltou seu braço e afastou-se.

Gina acompanhou Draco em silêncio para o que parecia ser um salão real. Havia um trono imponente onde Draco sentou-se e indicou para que Gina ficasse ao seu lado, de pé.

"_Estou me sentindo totalmente deslocada nesse lugar... Imagino se está tudo bem em eu ficar com o Draco aqui...Talvez eu não devesse ter vindo..."_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Draco, que havia esperado que todos os demônios presentes no castelo se juntassem no salão.

- Agora... Por que razão eu fui chamado de volta? – perguntou, sério.

Os demônios se assustaram. Dois deles começaram a falar.

- Chamado de volta...?

- Nós não fizemos nada dis-...

Mas uma voz feminina se fez aparecer ao fundo.

- Fui eu quem chamou Lorde Draco de volta!

Os demônios abriram passagem, revelando uma garota loira. Ela possuía orelhas pontudas, como as de um demônio e asas que pareciam de anjo, mas bem menores. Usava um vestido preto curto e muito decotado, mostrando os seios enormes da garota.

- Seera... – murmurou Draco, olhando para a garota.

Ela de repente olhou para a Gina e apontou.

- Você! Você é a garota humana que dizem ter prometido amor eterno ao Draco!

Na mesma hora houve um alvoroço entre os demônios.

- O que...?

- Lorde Draco...

- Ele fez esse tipo de contrato com uma garota humana?!

- Impossível!

Draco ficou uns momentos em silêncio, antes de perguntar.

- Seera... De **quem** você ouviu isso? – perguntou ele, de forma perigosa.

- Do Michael, é claro! – foi dizendo ela – ele me chamou para a terra e me disse tudo isso!

- Michael... Potter... – ele murmurou, fechando o punho.

- Eu nasci entre anjos e demônios – foi dizendo Seera – por isso consigo obter informações dos anjos também, oras!

- Aquele anjo desgraçado... Bagunçando as coisas e se metendo onde não é chamado...

Ele não terminou de falar e Gina o olhou pensativa.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Ué, quer dizer que você não sabe? – Seera flutuou até ela e a encarou. Logo depois, foi até Draco e se apoiou no ombro dele. – Draco e eu somos **amantes**.

O coração de Gina parou.

"_A... Amantes?!"_

- Seera... – ouviu a voz de Draco e voltou à realidade – dizer isso desse modo é um pouco forte para uma humana virgem. – disse o loiro, afastando-a de perto dele.

- Sem chance... Essa garotinha ainda é virgem? – disse Seera, de maneira esnobe.

- Eu... – Gina tentava falar – Então é esse o motivo... – Draco olhou para ela, que mantinha a cabeça baixa – é para isso que você me trouxe ao inferno... – levantou o rosto, revelando lagrimas prestes a escorrer – Para me ferir só pra sua diversão! Mas que droga, humanos não são brinquedos dos demônios!

Ela virou-se de costas e saiu correndo. Draco permaneceu calado e Seera se manifestou.

- Mas o que há de errado com essa pirral...

- Seera – Draco a cortou – você está me pressionando. – ele segurou o queixo dela e a encarou – eu não farei mais sexo com você.

A loira o olhou, sem entender.

- Agora já basta, podem tirá-la daqui. – disse Draco, sinalizando com a mão. Dois demônios seguraram-na um de cada lado e foram arrastando-a até a porta.

- E-espera! Está falando sério? Draco...!

Ela não teve tempo de terminar de falar, pois foi jogada para fora da sala do trono e a porta atrás dela foi fechada.

- Que Inferno! – disse ela, revoltada, falando sozinha – uma garota humana é assim tão importante?!

Ainda dentro da sala, Draco encaminhou-se até um canto onde havia um demônio olhando numa boa de cristal. Nela se via Gina chorando e correndo sem nenhum rumo certo.

- O que aquele Michael disse pode ser verdade? – perguntou o demônio – O que devemos fazer com essa virgem...?

- É Gina... – disse Draco irritado. Estava se cansando de chamarem-na de virgem. Afinal, em pouco tempo, ela não teria mais esse título... – traga-a de volta para cá, e então...

Disse algumas instruções para o demônio e este saiu da sala, indo providenciar o que seu mestre ordenada.

* * *

"_Ele voltou para cá por causa daquela garota e... Ele sabia que eu ficaria com ciúmes e não está fazendo nada a não ser me atormentar!"_ o pensamento de Gina era confuso, enquanto ela corria sem destino naquele imenso castelo.

Ela então parou tentando organizar seus pensamentos. _"Eu sou apenas... Apenas uma virgem..."_

Notou que estava sendo observada e, ao olhar para o lado, viu meia dúzia de demônios assustadores a encarando.

Eles foram se aproximando dela, que ficara paralisada de medo e nada consegui fazer para impedir que eles se aproximassem.

* * *

Draco encontrava-se relaxando numa banheira, em um aposento que era maior do que os dormitórios de Hogwarts.

- Como está o banho, Milorde? – perguntou um demônio – este é o sangue humano do qual meu Lorde Draco gosta tanto...

- Certamente... – disse o loiro, satisfeito – eu sinto o poder voltando a mim. Os ferimentos causados pro aquele anjo desgraçado estão se curando.

Ele levantou-se abruptamente e colocou um roupão negro de um material que parecia seda.

- E quanto à Gina? – perguntou, enquanto caminhava até seu quarto.

- Tudo foi feito como o senhor ordenou. – disse o demônio e Draco apenas assentiu com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto.

* * *

- Ah, mas que banho delicioso! – disse Gina, nadando dentro da banheira, de tão grande que esta era – é incrível, sinto minha pele mais macia que antes! – disse referindo-se ao líquido azul claro em que se banhava.

- Lorde Draco ordenou que esse banho fosse preparado especialmente para Gina. – disse um demônio que ficava no canto observando. Fora um dos que "atacara" Gina quanto esta estava perdida no castelo e a levara até aquele banheiro enorme.

A garota não podia deixar de pensar no quanto era assustador estar rodeada por aqueles demônios.

"_Em todo caso... Eu realmente preferia não estar aqui, mas... Sem Draco, eu não posso retornar ao meu mundo..."_ E então ela se lembrou do ocorrido mais cedo _"Amantes... Aquela garota Seera era realmente bonita... Ela tem peitos e estilo, já eu..."_ Gina olhou para o próprio corpo, sentindo-se triste _"Ele sempre faz... Sexo com aquela garota..."_ quando cenas dos dois fazendo sexo surgiu em sua mente, levantou-se da banheira na hora.

"_Droga... Eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso..."_

- Aqui está – disse o demônio, entregando-lhe toalhas e um roupão macio para que vestisse – vá até o quarto de Lorde Draco, ele a espera lá.

Gina apenas assentiu, enquanto continuava perdida em pensamentos. _"Ah... O que farei se aquela garota continuar lá? Draco é um demônio... Ele não pode entender os meios da lógica humana... Eu sei disso, mas não posso simplesmente suportar a idéia de vê-lo com outra garota!"_ Chegou em frente à porta do quarto do loiro. _"Se... Do outro lado dessa porta estiver outra mulher..."_

Fechou os olhos e adentrou no quarto, nervosa. Ao abri-los, deparou-se com uma cena que fez seu coração pular pela boca.

Draco estava deitado de bruços na cama, sozinho, usando apenas um roupão e, apoiado nos cotovelos, segurava uma taça nas mãos.

- Está atrasada. – disse ele, de forma sedutora.

Gina ficou estática, olhando para ele.

"_Por que... Por que ele está tão sexy?!"_ pensou a garota, ruborizada, enquanto Draco estendia a mão e puxava-a até ele.

**... Fim do capítulo 11 ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Olá povo!!!!

Finalmente eu atualizei!!! Depois de tantos anos sem atualizar (fui olhar a data da última atualização... Novembro do ano passado O.o), finalmente voltei com um cap novo!!!

Gina finalmente conhece o _Manmaden_, o palácio do demônio e se depara com seres assustadores!!! Próximo capítulo nós veremos a nossa Gininha deixando de ser tão pura... Acho que vocês já entenderam, né? ;P

Esse capítulo saiu bem grandinho, se comparado aos últimos. Achei q vcs mereciam, depois de tanto tempo sem atualizar -.-'

Nah, mas, e aí, o q acharam? Não se esqueçam de deixarem **reviews**!!!

Quanto à próxima atualização... Bom, pretendo atualizar todas as minhas fics antes de escrever um novo capítulo para essa. Não deve demorar muito, junto com esta atualização daqui, também atualizei "A Razão é Você" e em breve estarei atualizando "Tchimitchanga". Também pretendo estrear uma nova fic, que não sai da minha cabeça há muito tempo! Estou com o _trailer_ dela pronto, talvez eu já tenha postado quando esta atualização for lida!

Ah sim: tem **FEUPO** semana que vem!! Isso mesmo, o encontro feito para fãs do Casal Draco e Gina, FEUPO (**FE**itos **U**m **P**ara o **O**utro) será realizado no dia 7 de julho de 2007 aqui no **Rio de Janeiro**!!! Eu e a Rafinha M. Potter estamos montando o encontro e pedimos encarecidamente para que todos os fãs cariocas desse shipper arranjem uma maneira de ir!! Vai ser mto divertido, ficaremos paradas lá, segurando uma plaquinha, esperando por vcs!!! xD

Como acabei de dizer, será no dia 7 de julho, sábado que vem, às 14h, em frente à Saraiva que estreou na expansão do Norte Shopping!!! Provavelmente, além da plaquinha, estarei com uma gravata da Sonserina pendurada em mim xD

Não, não vou vestida, pq é mto chato ficar andando com todos olhando pra minha cara... No último FEUPO pagamos altos micos pelo shopping xD

É sério, quem for de outro estado e não puder ir, tente avisar aos amigos que conhece aqui do RJ sobre o encontro!!!

Bom, é isso. Não sei como me desculpar por ter ficado tanto tempo sem dar as caras, mas posso dizer que não foi à toa. Eu tive sérios problemas e só agora estou conseguindo voltar à ativa.

Não se esqueçam: **DEIXEM REVIEWS**!!! Sem reviews o suficiente, nada de capítulo novo, essa é a condição!!! ò.ó

Bjinhos!!!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	13. Capítulo 12

_  
N/A: me perdoem por ter ficado tanto tempo sem atualizar!! T.T_

_Dessa vez, o capítulo é pequeno (com uma leve NC), mas importante para a Gina! O título já diz tudo, Né? ;P_

_Para aqueles que conhecem "Akuma na Eros": me perdoem, mas... Não descrevi essa cena como a do mangá._

_No original, envolve algumas cenas masoquistas e, definitivamente, não é a minha praia! u.u"_

_Não consegui descrevê-las e, por isso, tornei as coisas mais leves; usei também um toque de romance que falta no mangá._

_Sorry, mas... Tenho certeza que as leitoras que não conhecem o original apreciarão o cap!_

_Está curtinho; é mais para lembrá-las de que essa fic ainda existe! rsrs_

_Leiam a N/A no fim!_

_Bjinhos!  
_

**Entre O Céu e o Inferno**

**Capítulo 12 – A primeira vez  
**

_Fechou os olhos e adentrou no quarto, nervosa. Ao abri-los, deparou-se com uma cena que fez seu coração pular pela boca._

_Draco estava deitado de bruços na cama, sozinho, usando apenas um roupão e, apoiado nos cotovelos, segurava uma taça nas mãos._

_- Está atrasada. – disse ele, de forma sedutora._

_Gina ficou estática, olhando para ele._

"_Por que...Por que ele está tão sexy?!" pensou a garota, ruborizada, enquanto Draco estendia a mão e puxava-a até ele.  
_

A beijou. Apesar do susto com o movimento repentino, Gina correspondeu ao beijo e se deixou ser puxada para a cama.

Era um beijo ávido, necessitado. Ao interromperem, Draco falou:

- Eu lhe contarei a razão pelo qual lhe trouxe ao Inferno – encarando a ruiva assustada, completou – para eu possuí-la completamente.

Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço. _"A razão pelo qual ele me trouxe ao inferno... Foi para dormir comigo...?"_ Draco desamarrou o roupão dela e passou a mão por sua barriga. _"Ah! Meu corpo está ficando quente..."_ Uma das mãos de Draco apertavam seus seios enquanto a outra movia-se entre suas pernas. _"Eu... Não consigo pensar... Direito.."_

Ele afastou-se um pouco e a encarou. _"Por que ele me olha com tanto desejo...?"_

- Eu lhe darei – dizia ele, enquanto desamarrava o próprio roupão – o maior prazer do mundo.

Ele começou a tocá-la novamente, mas Gina o impediu.

- Você... Sei que há outra mulher com quem você faz amor. – ele a encarou com seus olhos prateados.

- Está falando da Seera? – falou em tom casual – você por acaso está com ciúmes...?

- N-não! É que... – Gina corou, enquanto olhava para o lado. O loiro segurou seu rosto e fez seus olhares se encontrarem.

- Não pode esconder, está morrendo de ciúmes. – disse, com tom divertido.

- Me deixe... – disse Gina, contrariada e com vergonha da revelação e olhando novamente para o lado.

O loiro permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio, avaliando a situação.

- Por que está tão preocupada? Como ela, só faço por diversão.

Gina o encarou, tentando ver a verdade por trás daqueles olhos prateados.

- Acaso quer que eu a trate da mesma forma que ela? – disse, com desdém.

Deitou-se e puxou Gina para cima dele.

- Mova-se a vontade. – disse, de forma fria.

A ruiva ficou parada, envergonhada, olhando para ele. Ficaram alguns instantes sem falar nada, antes de Draco quebrar o silêncio.

- Se não quer isso, para de pensar em outras pessoas além de mim. – ele puxou-a para perto e falou em seu ouvido – nesse momento, somos só eu e você.

Começou novamente a beijar seu pescoço. _"Apesar da maneira brusca como me trata... Será que eu sou alguém especial para ele...? Então, Seera era só..."_

Draco a encarou.

- Então continua pensando nela. – deu um sorriso – te asseguro que dentro de alguns momentos, não conseguirá coordenar seus pensamentos...

Começou a beijar-lhe os seios e Gina soltou um gemido. Brincava com a língua e a garota já não conseguia pensar em nada. Sentia seu corpo inflamar com cada toque de Draco, com seus dedos brincando entre suas pernas. _"Ah... Estou tão excitada que poderia desmaiar..."_

Ele posicionou-se em cima dela, dizendo:

- Agora você vai ser minha por completo...

Então Gina sentiu uma pontada de dor.

- Ah...! Ah...! – Gina o abraçou, enfiando as unhas nas costas dele – Draco... Draco!

* * *

- Draco! – berrava Seera em um dos corredores, enquanto bufava de raiva.

- Por que está tão nervosa, Seera?

Um dos demônios que recepcionou o retorno de Draco se aproximou. Precisamente, o que segurara o braço de Gina.

-Ah, é você, Belzebu. – ela havia se acalmado, mas logo voltou a gritar – é por causa do Draco! Ele foi para algum lugar com aquela humana e ainda não voltou!

- O Senhor se trancou com ela em seus aposentos.

- O quê?! – gritou surpresa – não pode ser! Está me dizendo que ela está na cama com ele?

Belzebu não respondeu.

- Só pode ser brincadeira! Ele não permite ninguém entrar no quarto dele, por que ele levaria uma humana para lá?

- Eu estou lhe dizendo a verdade. – disse Belzebu friamente.

- Pois para mim são besteiras! – gritou, mas depois baixou a voz quase num sussurro – Não pode ser... Que o Draco... Com uma humana...!

Correu para o quarto dele. Ao chegar, encontrou a porta fechada e não conseguia ouvir nada. Provavelmente, a porta era encantada para que não passasse sons.

- Draco, está aí? – gritou Seera, batendo na porta – Está com essa humana? – disse com raiva – eu vou entrar, está me ouvindo!

Ao encostar a mão na maçaneta, uma força a repeliu para longe.

- Maldito...! – murmurou, enquanto dava meia-volta e saía dali batendo o pé.

* * *

Gina adormeceu nos braços de Draco. Quando despertou, ele não estava ali.

- Acordou?

O loiro estava sentado na beirada da cama, com um cálice de vinho, observando-a.

Ela olhou para ele e depois para seu próprio corpo nu. Corou, dando um sorriso.

- Sabe... – disse ele, colocando a taça de lado e aproximando-se dela – aqui, o tempo é eterno.

Ele começou a beijar suas pernas,e foi subindo, escutando os gemidos de Gina.

- Eu te treinarei para que faça tudo o que eu gosto... – disse, enquanto usava a língua na parte íntima de Gina.

"_Ah... Meu corpo... Está aceitando-o... Nunca em minha vida eu havia tido essa sensação..."_

Ele abraçava por trás, deslizando as mãos pelos seus seios e indo até em baixo. _"Sinto tanto prazer... Que minha mente está em branco..."_

E começaram novamente. Desta vez, para Gina, foi ainda melhor.

Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes fizeram amor. Perdeu a noção da realidade. Não fazia idéia de que horas eram ou de quanto tempo havia se passado. Só queria estar com Draco, senti-lo por completo dentro dela, tantas e tantas vezes quanto ele quisesse.

Chegavam ao auge do prazer juntos e logo recomeçavam de novo. Draco era insaciável e ela só queria acompanhá-lo.

Quando não agüentava mais de prazer, quando já sentia sua garganta doer depois de tantos gemidos, adormeceu em seus braços, certa de que nunca sairia dali.

**... Fim do capítulo 12 ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Hello people!!

Nossa, que saudades de att essa fic!! Faz tanto tempo, né? Estava olhando a última data de atualização... Quase que a fic faz aniversário de um ano sem atualizar O.o

Eu PROMETO que não vou mais ficar sem att!! Dessa vez é pra valer, pois voltei com força total!! E, pra recompensar o tempo perdido, ando perdendo algumas madrugadas para atualizar todas as minhas fics!

A primeira foi uma minha que só possuía o trailer até hoje: "**Qualquer um pode amar**". O primeiro capítulo está postado e a história promete! É a fic que mais me empolga no momento e a vontade de escrever apenas ela é imensa, mas aí eu lembro de minhas leitoras e de minhas outras fics. Por isso, vou continuar com todas até o fim! \o/

Sobre o cap: já esclareci o principal logo no início. A cena do mangá é realmente pesada. Terão a chance de lê-la, se quiserem, pois pretendo, ao terminar esta fic, disponibilizar o mangá original para as leitoras baixarem. Mas só quando a fic acabar, viu? Senão, não tem graça ;P

Sei que esse cap foi pequeno, mas como eu tenho certeza de q a maioria das pessoas terão q reler a fic (pois a essa altura já se esqueceram), achei melhor fazê-lo curtinho mesmo, mostrando a primeira vez da Gina n.n

**Próximo cap:** teremos a volta do nosso casal ao mundo dos humanos; e Seera fará de tudo para atrapalhar a felicidade dos pombinhos...

Deixem **REVIEWS**!! Não posso viver sem elas!! São como o ar do meu viver!! rsrs

Bjinhos!!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	14. Aviso

Olá pessoas!

Então, resolvi **abandonar** esta fanfic. Motivos? Vários. No caso específico da "Entre o Céu e o Inferno", é porque a fic nunca foi uma história original minha, mas uma adaptação de um mangá, Akuma na Eros. Para quem quiser saber o final, basta procurar por esse nome no Google e ler a história. Tem um site que traduziu, se não me engano, o AnimaRegia.

Há outros motivos, e acho que o principal é a **valorização**. Chega a ser cômico como os leitores postam reviews implorando por atualizações frequentes em um capítulo, mas quando você atualiza, eles simplesmente somem e não leem.

Eu havia me dedicado a finalizar cada fic minha, a começar por "A Razão é Você" que, além de preparar a prometida fase II, eu resolvi reescrever por inteira, mudando os rumos da história e trazendo novidades até para quem havia lido a primeira versão.

E o que eu ganho com isso? Nada, na verdade. Eu sou uma mulher casada, que trabalha e faz faculdade. Já não tenho tempo nem pra mim, e ainda preciso arrumar momentos românticos com meu marido, além de estudar e pagar contas. Daí, arranjo tempo para escrever, adianto vários capítulos para depois atualizar, e nem recebo reviews por isso. É engraçado, pois **há visitas** nas atualizações, mas ninguém é capaz de deixar um comentário dizendo "Ei, eu li, estarei esperando atualização"!

Chega a ser deprimente, sério. Claro, há duas leitoras que sempre me incentivaram e acompanharam muito: Estrela Potter e Veronica D.M., mas até mesmo elas não possuem tempo para ler.

Tempo ninguém tem; vivemos em um mundo onde compartilhamos nosso dia a dia por mídias sociais e chega a ser raridade falar por telefone e ouvir a voz da outra pessoa. Mas por questão de honra, tento arrumar um minutinho que seja para cumprir meu compromisso com os que vinham lendo minhas fics todos esses anos, e tentando atualizá-las e finalizá-las. Mas nem mesmo uma review eu ganho em retorno!

Sendo assim, estou abandonando "Entre o Céu e o Inferno" e "Tchimitchanga". Quanto às outras:

- **A Razão é Você**: Eu já havia escrito até o capítulo 7, e está atualizado aqui no site até o 4. Vou postar até onde escrevi e, _não tendo retorno, também abandonarei_.

- **Qualquer um Pode Amar**: escrevi até o capítulo 8 e aqui está postado até o anterior. Postarei essa atualização e, _sem retorno, abandonarei._

- **Aventuras de uma Adolescente**: já escrevi o próximo cap, postarei, e _sem retorno, abandonarei_. E essa é uma short, só teria mais dois capítulos antes de eu finalizar...

Falo da valorização, pois há muitas autoras espetaculares por aí, que possuíam fics com mais de 2.000 reviews, e nem por isso foram capazes de arrumar tempo para terminar as fics - até hoje encontram-se incompletas. É uma via de mão dupla: a autora deve se comprometer em terminar o que começou, e as leitoras, de acompanhar o que tanto cobram - mas, no seu interior, não se importam de verdade.

Sinto muito se queriam mais, só que eu também queria. E não ganhei nada, logo, vocês não são as únicas desapontadas.

Abraços respeitosos,

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


End file.
